Till they take my heart away
by misery signal
Summary: When two different ends meet will they form a circle of enternal love or just become another forgotten love story. Against all odds will their love survive?
1. The punishment

_**Till They Take My Heart Away**_

" I'm going." An auburn haired boy said as he headed out the door.

" Don't forget your…" His mother paused. The boy was gone already. "Lunch." She sighed and fixed her matching hair with the boy.

Syaoran Li stepped in his dark blue mustang and drove to school. His face grimaced as he felt the cool spring breeze upon his face.

_Spring is here… I hate it._

In minutes he reached his school, Tomeda High and so he parked his car. He got out and put on his black jacket over his sleeveless white shirt. He walked looking around until he saw familiar faces, Eriol and Takashi looked backed at him from afar.

"Hey Li." Eriol said his blue hair almost covering his eyes.

"I see you've gotten rid of those dork glasses." Syaoran said plainly.

"I got rid of them last week." Eriol said with a slight frown fading right away.

Silence.

"We got him real good huh?" Takashi smirked.

"Yeah. That ought to show him not to mess with us again." Eriol slyly smiled.

"Yeah." Syaoran said.

_RING!_

The three started to head for the school when they came in an announcement came on.

"Great he's never late to wreck our day." Takashi said out loud.

PA: _Would Syaoran Li please come to he office right away_

Takashi and Eriol exchanged looks. Syaoran however remained emotionless.

"You think he squealed?" Takashi asked both of them.

"No. Not that guy. Someone probably saw us." Eriol said clenching his fist.

"You mean someone saw me." Syaoran said.

"Are you-" Eriol began.

"No. Remember what we agreed on? I'm going to take everything." Syaoran said without looking at him. No emotion on his face whatsoever.

The trio stopped at the office. Syaoran walked in only to find the principal's angered face.

"Sit." He said.

"What do you have to say for yourself Li?" He asked.

Syaoran did not look at him but merely looked up at the ceiling. "Say to what?"

"You know what I mean Li. A girl I prefer not to name came to me and told me that it was your fault for Shui's 'accident'." His eyes looked like it wanted to cause him an accident too.

"Oh that. That was me all right."

"Oh? That's it. No apology or anything?"

Syaoran looked at the principal's eyes. "Never."

"I see."

Syaoran looked up at the ceiling again.

"There will be no doubt consequences for these actions Mr. Li."

No answer.

" Well you'll be participating in the spring play, teach challenged children and 4 days worth of community work away from Tomeda of course. "If you know what's good for you you'll do this. Or your father would have to interfere with this."

Syaoran lips twitched. _He is not my father._

"I see that we understand each other. You are dismissed, go to class."

Syaoran without a word walked out to the principal's office. Still looking up at the ceiling and walking aimlessly through the halls.

_Father… I hate you._

All of a sudden his train of thought was interrupted as a girl bumped into him. Seeing her books drop he realized it was Sakura Kinimoto. Her light brown hair shined in the ray of sunshine from the windows. After picking her books up she stood up and looked at Syaoran.

"Sorry Syaoran." Her emerald eyes looked into his piercing hazel eyes.

"Late Kinimoto?" He said giving him his famous death stare. But she kept looking into his hazel eyes.

"Yes." She started to walk away.

Syaoran turned around. "Kinimoto."

Sakura eagerly turned around. "Yes?"

"Don't ever call me Syaoran." His eyes pierced her emerald eyes again.

Sakura looked away and walked away her long skirt lifted by the wind just a little bit as she walked. Content Syaoran smiled blankly and headed for his first class.

"How was your meeting?" Takashi asked as they sat outside the bench where they usually hang.

"Fine. I have all this crap to do for a whole 2 months."

"Fun." Eriol said.

Sakura walked casually pass the trio.

"Hey Kinimoto." Eriol said.

Sakura stopped. " Hi."

"Nice sweater." Takashi said.

Sakura's face lit up. "Thanks."

"Oh Kinimoto your grandma called she said she wanted her sweater back." Takashi said. With that remark Takashi and Eriol laughed Syaoran smiled bluntly.

Sakura looked away and more quickly now walked away.


	2. The Return

Syaoran sat down in the bus that was to take him to the rehearsal of the spring play.

_My worst nightmare… drama._

His face grimaced all the more at the thought. Sakura from a distance saw Syaoran and smiled as she walked over to his seat and sat down.

"Hey…Li-kun." She said happily. _You can do it Sakura_.

Syaoran didn't even bother to look at her and kept looking out at the window as the bus moved to their destination.

"I heard Shui was moving hospitals. Are going to visit him?" Sakura asked trying to look into his eyes but it was covered by his messy auburn hair.

There was a moment silence before he answered.

_Why do I care about that stupid kid anyway?_

"No." He said directly.

"Oh." She frowned.

Syaoran turned back to the window. _Kinimoto that idiot, why is she talking to me? _

"Are you looking forward to the spring play Syaoran?" Sakura said trying to change the subject.

Syaoran slowly turned and Sakura saw yet again his death stare.

"I told you not to call me that name! And will you go away? Can you go bug someone else with your stupid questions?" He said as his piercing eyes looked into hers.

Her eyes… 

Syaoran blinked and lost his death stare he felt a weird feeling within him, from his heart. He felt this and quickly erased it.

Sakura saw this when his eyes lost the cold look and turned into a soft stare as if he was going say sorry to her.

_His eyes, it changed…_

Sakura smiled and kept looking into his softened hazel eyes as if she was in a trance. Just then Sakura felt a tug in her heart. Seeing her smile Syaoran blinked.

_Arggg. What happened? Why did my eyes change? What the hell is this stupid feeling that a felt?_

Syaoran blinked and his cold stare returned. "What are you looking at? Go away I said."

Sakura looked away and returned to her seat without a word to Syaoran. She looked back once more at Syaoran but his hair covered his eyes again. The bus stopped at their destination. Sakura and Syaoran got off and walked to the auditorium. Without a word to each other they walked there. Sakura stole glances of his eyes once in a while but the cold stare was there. Syaoran felt her looks and walked faster. Sakura surprised and frowned and continued to walk. They sat down on the opposite sides of the room.

"Welcome everyone to our first rehearsal." Mrs. Takinawa said. Her curly red hair swayed in the wind as she talked. "We will be doing a play written by our very own Shinn Xu." Everyone clapped at Shinn as waved shyly.

Pathetic… 

Syaoran looked away from the crowd as he sat in the very end.

"Now I will announce who will playing the parts." The drama teacher said.

Silence.

"Now the lead lady Margaret will by played by Sakura Kinimoto. The girl who tries to befriend a rich boy who has never felt anything but only hate and on the way both fall in love. And the rich boy John will be played by Syaoran Li." She paused too look at Syaoran.

Syaoran turned his head to look at the drama teacher looking at her furiously. _I have the lead? I thought I was going to be stagehand or whatever. THE LEAD? What the heck is this stupid drama teacher thinking? And the lead girl is… Sakura._

He turned to Sakura who was in return surprised but not mad. Syaoran turned away from her and regained his cool. After the teacher has announced all the parts they were ordered to sit in a circle to recite lines.

"I never though the world could be so beautiful. Do you think I can change?" Syaoran said as plainly and without emotion or effort whatsoever.

Mrs. Takinawa looked at Syaoran. "Are trying to sound bad Mr. Li?"

"No. It comes naturally." Syaoran said. Everyone around the circle chuckled quietly. The drama teacher sighed.

"Ok moving on…"

"Who would've thought you'd be the lead man in a play?" Eriol smirked.

"Shut up." Syaoran retorted.

"Haha yeah and to imagine your leading lady is Kinimoto." Takashi laughed.

Syaoran said nothing.

"Hey man with out that sweater, her jumpers and her long skirts not going up as high as her legs she's kinda hot." Eriol remarked.

Eriol and Takashi turned to look at each other and laughed. The spring breeze was still present at after school. Flowers were blooming at the tree under where they sat. From a distance a figure was walking towards them. Syaoran squinted as he saw the figure trying to make out who it was. As she came closer Syaoran saw her long black in a short moment the glint of her ruby eyes…

Meilin… 

Syaoran turned away from the direction, which the Meilin was walking.

_She's back. Great…_

Meilin was now within their arms range when Eriol turned around to see who was there.

"Woah Meilin! Y-your back." Eriol said with his mouth open.

"Hey boys." Meilin smiled.

"Hey." Takashi simply said, still in awe by her return.

Meilin tapped Syaoran's back. "Hey Li-kun I'm back."

Syaoran crooked around and coolly said. "Oh hey Meilin."

Meilin frowned. "Anything else?"

Syaoran looked at her coolly.

Meilin frowned all the more. "The eyes says it all Li."

_Good we understand each other._

Syaoran turned back to where he was looking out and saw Sakura up at the second floor window helping their Home Ec teacher.

_She's always so helpful… I hate it._

The bell rang and the students started filing out of the school.

"Aryte. I'm going." Syaoran stood up and started to walk for his car.

"Hey Li can you take me home?" Meilin asked.

"Don't you have your own car?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah but I walked here."

_Ugh. I have no choice._

"Whatever."

Meilin's face lit up and ran after him. Whatever always meant a yes.

Eriol and Takashi went the opposite direction.

"Better let them talk it out." Eriol said. Takashi nodded.

Meilin and Syaoran stepped into the car and they drove off. Syaoran never said a word to Meilin. Meilin never felt more awkward and happy. The car stopped in front of her house.

Meilin was about to get out of the car when an idea popped into her head. "Hey Li wanna come inside for a few hours. My parents aren't home until tomorrow afternoon."

"Meilin I though I made it clear that we are over?" Syaoran said not looking at her.

Meilin's face turned mad and sad all at once. "Fine then." Meilin go out and banged the door making sure the message to Syaoran got through.

_Spoiled brat._

Syaoran thought and drove off.


	3. The Partner

"3x9. X equals what?" Syaoran said with boredom in his voice. Confused the boy did not understand what the problem meant and how to solve it.

"Screw this! I hate Math and I hate this stupid question." The boy hit the table with his fat hands and walked away. Syaoran was furious he had been explaining how to solve it for the past 30 minutes.

"Shut up will you? I've been telling you how to solve this question for 30 minutes. 30 stupid minutes! And don't shout at me! You don't know who you are talking to! You are sucha idiot!" Syaoran said about to blow a blood vessel. The boy stormed out in fury. Sakura glanced at the frustrated Syaoran.

_You need to me be more patient_…

Sakura thought and continued to teach the girl near her. Syaoran looked at his watch: 8:45.

_Good time to go._

Syaoran got up and walked out the door and to the bench where they usually sat. Eriol and Takashi waved and Meilin merely looked at him.

_I see she's over it._

Syaoran thought to himself sarcastically.

"How's retard world?" Takashi smirked.

"Fine." Syaoran said.

"Want to come over my house for a 'study session'?" Eriol winked.

"I have to go to rehearsal remember idiot?" Syaoran grunted.

"Oh right."

"Why cant you just walk out all your 'punishments' Li? I mean what the worst Terada can do to you?" Takashi said.

"First he can suspend me or worse expel me and second my father will get involved if I don't do what he asks me." Syaoran said looking at him.

Takashi looked away he knew that's the last person in the world Syaoran would want to meddle with his life. "Right I forgot."

Syaoran turned away and did not speak until the bell rang. Meilin was first to leave with out a word to Syaoran. The trio left together to their class. The day went on normally causing chaos to the school as usual and so after school came.

"I'm gone." Syaoran said to his friends and walked to the bus.

"See you Li." Eriol and Takashi waved. Again not a word from Meilin.

_She's taking it well._

Syaoran smiled blankly and took his seat on the bus. This time Sakura did not try to talk to him.

_Kinimoto received my message pretty well. She's not bugging me anymore._

They arrived at the arts center and into the auditorium. They were ordered to be in a circle again to recite their lines while their stage was being set up. Syaoran again said his lines with out effort or feeling.

Mrs. Takinawa did not look amused at all. "All right Mr. Li I see you are not willing to cooperate. I think I'll partner you up with someone who can help you."

Syaoran stiffened. _Crap._

"Lets see… ahh how about the lead girl? Sakura will you help Mr. Li with his lines?" She asked the surprised Sakura.

"Of course." She smiled. Syaoran did not even dare to look at her. Disgusted on this decision he slumped in is seat and the reciting of the lines continued.

Before they left the auditorium Mrs. Takinawa shouted after the Sakura and Syaoran. " You two can start today with your lines." Syaoran's face grimaced.

_Oh joy._

Sakura happily walked up to Syaoran. "Hey Li-kun."

No reply.

_I hate this._

Syaoran thought and turned face her but this time she avoided her emerald eyes looking at wall across the auditorium. "Hey Kinimoto."

"Hey Li can you promise me something?" Sakura asked him.

"What?" Syaoran said.

"Promise me that you won't fall in love with me."

Syaoran looked at her incredulously for a moment and then turned back to the blank look. "That won't be a problem." He smirked and kept walking.

"You can ride in my car. There's no point going to the school." She said.

"Yeah."

The two started walking but not together Syaoran was walking ahead of Sakura. Sakura smiled. They reached an old brown Toyota.

"This your car?" Syaoran asked. _Pathetic…_

"Yes. Get in. " Sakura said as she got in her car and unlocked the door from inside for Syaoran. Syaoran got in and they were off. Minutes of silence past between them and unexpectedly Syaoran saw his friends hanging at the burger shack having a bite. Syaoran ducked his head. Sakura saw him and smiled disappointedly.

"What's wrong Li-kun?" Sakura asked as if she didn't know already.

"I still have a reputation to keep you know." Syaoran said his head still hidden.

"We're past them now, you can raise your head again." Sakura said.

Syaoran slowly lifted his head and looked outside and saw that they were far from his friends now.

"Number 3 befriend someone I don't like." Sakura said.

Silence.

"That's part of my list to accomplish in my life." Sakura looking at him.

"Is getting a new sweater part of your list?" Syaoran smirked.

Sakura smiled. "You know I don't care what you and your friends say about me."

Syaoran looked at her again avoiding her emerald eyes afraid on what it might do to his own. "You don't"

_I have do admit that's kind of brave and yet idiotic._

"Nope." Sakura simply.

Syaoran smiled blankly. "So you don't like me eh?"

Sakura turned to him again and said. "More or less."

Syaoran smirked and turned to the window again.

_Fool._

The car stopped in front of Sakura's house. They both got out and climbed up the steps. Sakura opened the door with her keys.

"I'm home dad." Sakura said out loud. "And we have a visitor."

Sakura's dad came out of the kitchen and frowned seeing Syaoran. "Welcome home."

"Did Toya call yet?" Sakura asked.

"No not yet. He's still busy with his work at New York." Mr. Kinimoto said.

"I'll be right back." Sakura said and ran upstairs.

Syaoran felt awkward in Sakura's house and started to walk around into the living room. Immediately Mr. Kinimoto walked in. "Don't you make trouble for Sakura. And don't think I don't see you and know what you do Li." Syaoran did not know how to answer. Yet he felt outraged that he was being judged easily but that feeling quickly subsided because it was quite true. Sakura's dad was the last person he would pick a fight with. He has power and power was never to be meddled with.

"Good we understand each other." Mr. Kinimoto said and walked back in the kitchen. Sakura ran back downstairs with her changed clothes.

"Let's get started." She said and started walking back to the porch.

Sakura sat on the swing while Syaoran stood up.

"You don't want to sit." She asked.

"No. Let's get this over with." Syaoran said not looking at her.

"You have to learn to cooperate and work with other people. That's how plays work when people work together to make it great." Sakura looked at him.

"I care how?" Syaoran replied coldly.

Sakura sighed. "You have to care. Acting is about passion and well you don't have it."

Syaoran was irritated. "Will you get off my back? I _didn't _want to be in this stupid play all right. I don't have 'passion' and most off all I don't want to work with people and 'cooperate'. This is my punishment get it? Why do you care anyway? I'm only supposed to run lines with you."

Sakura could not hide her disappointment. "I see, it's your choice Li-kun."

They recited their lines not saying anything in between. But Sakura would give Syaoran pointers on how to say it or how he's supposed to feel but it seems like Syaoran did not want to listen to what she has to say anymore. An hour has passed and Syaoran started walking away while she was saying her lines.

"Where are you going Li-kun?"

"Time to go. You didn't think I'd stay here forever?"

"Nope." She smiled.

Syaoran continued to walk down the steps.

"Bye Li-kun!" Sakura said after him.

Syaoran continued to walk away.


	4. The Question

Countless days past Syaoran continued to attend all his punishments including running lines with Sakura. Syaoran had to admit that he occasionally got better in what he was doing even if it was little improvement that no one would notice but Sakura sure did. It annoyed him that she was always there to help him even if he didn't want it. Or did he? Annoyed that she saw every little improvement that happened and the glances and smiles that go along with it. But its weird that he did not feel mad or hatred other than the feeling of annoyance he kind of though that Sakura was an OK person and that he was glad she was there to help him and notice his improvements. Nah couldn't be.

Syaoran walked casually in the hallways trying to stall time until he got back to class. Who to see him but Mr. Terada on his way to the teacher's lounge.

"Mr. Li where do you think you're going?" He asked.

Syaoran stopped to turn him. "Class." He said without any witty remark.

"Just as I thought." He smiled.

Syaoran grunted and started walking away.

"Oh Syaoran don't forger that you're 3 day retreat is coming up. And I am pleased to tell you that I am very happy that you have improved in your activities lately." He added.

_The retreat. I totally forgot it's this Tuesday._

"Sure whatever." Syaoran said as he turned at the corner where the principal could no longer see him.

"I'm worried Sakura." Mr. Kinimoto said as he read his paper.

"Worried about what?" Sakura asked. Her dad has called her down to talk to her and their talks where always something serious.

"Worried that you spend a lot of time with that Li kid too much. I know his kind and its no good."

Sakura frowned. "Dad you know better than judging him."

"I'm not. It's the whole truth." He said.

"He isn't all that bad once you get to know him and you know he has good inside of him I can tell from his eyes."

Mr. Kinimoto sighed. "There's no stopping you is there?"

"Dad give him a chance." Sakura said.

Mr. Kinimoto sighed again and turned back at his paper.

Syaoran opened his eyes to look at his alarm clock: _8:04_

Oh crap! The retreat 

Syaoran jumped out of bed and started packing his stuff. He put on his a white t-shirt and a green vest and headed downstairs.

_Oh wait my cell._

Syaoran picked up his cell and saw that someone left 10 messages since last night.

I wonder… 

Syaoran held the receiver up to his ear: _Hello Li its Meilin can you call be back as soon as possible BEEP. Oh I forgot to tell you that I was sorry for how I acted yesterday I know you must've felt bad right? I mean you have to be I can tell from your eyes. Ok bye now BEEP. LI pick up please I miss you Meilin BEEP._

Syaoran stopped the messages he heard enough and deleted them all.

You know nothing of my eyes Meilin… 

Syaoran headed downstairs as he pocketed his cell. He saw his mom drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hey." Syaoran said.

"Hey Syaoran." Mrs. Li smiled.

"Please don't call me that." Syaoran said getting a cereal bar.

"Ok. Where are you going?" She asked.

"Some retreat. I'm going." Syaoran said and walked towards the door.

"Bye son." She called after him.

"Bye…mom." Syaoran said quickly.

Mrs. Li smiled for once in a long time her son called her mom.

Syaoran shook his head.

Why did I call her mom? 

He didn't have time to think because it was almost 8:30 and the bus was about to leave. He stepped into his car and called up his friend Eriol.

"Eriol come to the school right now." Syaoran said.

"_Huh what? All right. You're going to that stupid out of town thing aren't you?" Eriol asked._

"Yeah. Go quick I want you to take care of my car when I'm gone."

"_No prob. I'll be there right away."_

"Ok bye." _BEEP._

Syaoran reached the school and stepped out of his car. He saw Eriol, Takashi and Meilin in a distance. And then he saw the bus and a line up to go in.

_Good I'm not late._

Syaoran ran up to Eriol. "Eriol take care of my car all right?"

"Like I said no problem." Eriol said taking his keys.

"Ok see you guys in 3 days." Syaoran said and started to run up to the bus.

"Li wait!" Meilin said running up to him.

Sakura was already in the bus waiting for everyone to get in. She looked out her window and saw Meilin kiss Syaoran on the cheek. She quickly looked away. She felt a little tear in her heart and smiled sadly.

Syaoran did not even bother look at her. "Meilin please we are through. I thought I made it clear?"

_Meilin… my growing pain._

"Hey a little good bye kiss wouldn't kill you." Meilin winked.

Syaoran started walking away to the bus. He stood at the end of the line the consisted of 4 people. When it was finally his turn he stepped in the bus and looked around every seat was filled except for a few loners around the back. He looked if any of them was Sakura. None. He saw that Sakura was happily talking to her friend around the middle of bus.

_I forgot this is her world._

Syaoran sat with this obese kid at the very back. He took his mp3 and started listening to it.

Sakura turned her head to see Syaoran at the back listening to his music.

_He came. I knew he would._

The bus started and they were off. Syaoran would now and then steal glances of Sakura still afraid to look into her emerald eyes. Sakura did the same in return but she tried to look into his eyes but it was covered up by his messy auburn hair.

The guy beside Syaoran tapped his shoulder.

Syaoran turned around. "What?"

"I'm Juon." Juon said as he smiled that reached cheek to cheek.

"I'm Li." Syaoran replied.

"I know who you are. You're the guy that always bullies me when I was in 8th grade." He said.

Syaoran's eyes widened.

_That was him? I couldn't recognize from his face but the way he talks really gives it away._

"Oh hey. I couldn't recognize you buddy."

Sakura turned her head to hear their conversation better.

"Hey Juon."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry." Syaoran said almost too quickly for anyone to understand.

"Pardon?" Juon asked he wanted to hear it again.

"I said once and once only." Syaoran snapped and turned around again and put his music back on. Juon smiled and looked out the window to count the rocks again.

Sakura beamed at Syaoran although he could not see.

_Syaoran… you've changed so much._

An hour has past and they have arrived at their stop. The teacher sponsor of this retreat stood up and said. " Everyone single file this our stop. Let's go."

Syaoran got up and started walking in the squishy bus. Timing was just right when Sakura got up when Syaoran was passing by. Syaoran looked to his side to see who was walking beside him. Sakura smiled at him and Syaoran looked away.

_Great it's her…_

A few guys in back started pushing causing a chain reaction that reached Sakura. Sakura was almost knocked down when in a split second Syaoran caught her.

"Hey no pushing!" Syaoran shouted at the back and it immediately stopped. Sakura was already up and noticed that Syaoran was till holding her waist. Sakura didn't mind at all in fact she liked it until she remembered the kiss Meilin gave Syaoran.

"Uhh Li-kun?" Sakura said tapping his shoulder.

Syaoran turned and realized that he was till holding her waist. Quickly he let go of her. "Oh sorry…"

_This has never felt so awkward._

Syaoran walked past her and out the bus. He immediately smelt the sharp smell of cow dung. He looked around and saw a huge farm.

_The farm… oh joy._

Syaoran's face grimaced and walked up to the crowd where the teacher was talking.

"As you can see our retreat for today is a farm. We are to help farmer Jin because he currently has no employees. Don't be fooled by what you see now or smell." The teacher paused to chuckle. "This is a very beautiful place only a portion is being used for farming and animals where we will be working. But we will be spending a lot of time at the river during break and if you choose to go swimming you can do so. You will be sleeping in cabins near the farmhouse where the employees use to sleep. You will be paired up in partners for your activities for the 3 days that we are here. There will be 15 per cabin and you must with your partner in the cabin and no exchanging partners because I've already randomly picked for you."

The crowd of students whined that they were not able to pick. Syaoran did not care who he was partnered with. Although if it was Sakura he might have to complain. He laughed to himself and looked at the work that was waiting for him. Sakura was again with her friends excited to get to work and eager to see the river. He was too eager to see it. He hadn't been out of town for quite a long time now. The students hushed as the teacher cleared his throat to say the partners. Syaoran did not pay attention at all until he heard his name.

"Li and …Sakura." He announced.

Syaoran grunted out loud for the teacher and Sakura to hear.

The teacher turned to look at him and said. "I see you are excited Li."

Syaoran rolled his eyes but inside he smiled he wouldn't have any other way. But Syaoran quickly erased that thought and sat down on a flat rock near the entrance. Sakura smiled inside too trying not too look to pleased. But the kiss she saw just made her smile turn into a frown.

_It had to me him._

"Ok go and stand beside your partner." The teacher said.

Sakura figured Syaoran would never walk towards her so she walked up to him and stood beside him.

"Hey Li-kun." She smiled.

"Hey." He grunted.

_Her presence is soothing._

Syaoran shook his head. His mind was not cooperating with him.

"Let's go in. Stay with your partners now." The teacher said and opened the wooden fence door to the farm. "Oh and before I forget our 4 days was turned to 3. We were not permitted to stay more than 3."

Sakura and Syaoran walked beside each other as they were instructed. They were stopped in front of the farmhouse and a man probably the farmer started talking. Syaoran did not pay attention again because he could not help it be distracted by Sakura so close to him. He kept on looking to her side as he admired her hair and her delicate face. Syaoran shook his head again.

_Stupid Syaoran pull it together._

Sakura is not the unaware and felt his soft admiring stares. Just then she felt that tear feel better.

_Why is he looking at me!_

The farmer handed out papers that indicated what they were to do in the 3 days they were here. There was also a map of the farm and the cabin number they were supposed to sleep.

Sakura took the paper from the teacher and read it.

"You may settle in your cabins and get started please right away." The teacher announced.

"Looks like we are in cabin 3 Li-kun." Sakura said.

"Which is where?" Syaoran asked.

"That way." Sakura said pointing.

They both started to walk to their cabin.

"So are you excited?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"So are you and Meilin going out?" Sakura asked.

_Might as well pop the question._

Sakura thought sadly.

Syaoran mind raced.

_Hah ya right. I mean we use to. Is that why she didn't say hi to me on the bus? She saw Meilin and me together? OH crap the kiss!_

"Why is it any of your business?" Syaoran asked.

"No." Sakura said looking down.

_Why did I ask that!_

_Why did I say that to her! Ahh whatever it's not like a care._

There was an awkward silence until they got to their cabin. Sakura went inside first and settled to the top bunk. Syaoran settled on the other side of the cabin. Syaoran wanted to say something but his pride got the best of him. A bunch of students started going inside. Sakura greeted them and started talking to them.

_There goes my chance…_


	5. The Moonlight

Farmer Jin smiled. "Now you try."

Sakura nodded and sat down on the stool, she placed her hands on the cow's nipples and started milking.

"Good. Now you try Li."

Syaoran's face was disgusted.

Touching the cow's and their nipples is NASTY! 

Syaoran smiled nervously. The moment he started the cow mooed in anger and the cow turned and kicked Syaoran. Syaoran toppled off his stool.

_Damn cow._

Sakura ran up to him. "Are you ok?"

One of the things he did not like was looking like a stupid fool in front of people especially girls even if it was Sakura.

Syaoran pushed her hands off him. "I'm fine Kinimoto. Stupid retarded cow." He said as he tidied himself up.

Sakura giggled. "It's ok Li-kun it happens to everyone. You have the meanest cow in the farm."

Syaoran looked at her. He wanted to laugh at himself too but he considered her giggling an insult.

"Whatever."

"Maybe you should try a nicer cow." Farmer Jin said interrupting them. "I thought a muscular boy like you could handle Yui."

"I can do it all right?" Syaoran snapped at him. "I'm not stupid."

"You should be more gentle. He can feel if you're not happy about doing this." Sakura said as he got up. Syaoran shot her his death glare and got back on his stool. But before he could place his hand on the cow Yui pushed him off his stool again.

Sakura shook her head. "See."

"Since when did cows have feeling anyway?" Syaoran said. He got up and walked towards the pigpen. The farmer sighed.

"Maybe we should try feeding pigs." He said.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah."

The farmer gave them boots so they can step I into the pigpen. The two put their boots on and took their pales of food and stepped inside.

"Now be careful the pig aren't use to familiar faces so be nice a slow when you walk so you don't alarm them." Jin said.

"We will." Sakura said.

Syaoran was already out the door before the farmer could finish.

_I don't need instructions old man. I can handle pigs._

Sakura ran after him and stepped in the pigpen. "Syaoran be careful."

"Yeah shut up." Syaoran said irritated.

_Always so caring. I hate it._

Sakura frowned.

What's gotten into him? 

A group of pigs was blocking his way to the feeding trough.

"Get out of my way!" Syaoran shouted. The pigs squealed and ran in the process the pigs knocked him down.

_Three times now! I'm on a roll._

Syaoran thought sarcastically

_Damn pigs. Damn Sakura. Damn Meilin. Damn Everyone._

Sakura sighed. "Syaoran…"

"I said don't call me that." Syaoran said from where he fell.

"Sorry." Sakura frowned.

Syaoran walked out of the pigpen and to their cabin. He received strange looks from the students that were working.

_Damn retreat._

When he reached the cabin he stepped into the shower. Sakura followed him to the cabin.

"Li-kun? Where are you?"

"In the shower. Don't even think of coming near here." He shouted.

Sakura sat on someone's bed to wait for Syaoran. Syaoran came out with a towel on his waist.

"Do you mind?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh uhm sorry." Sakura stammered and went outside.

In moments Syaoran came out with changed clothes.

"You know if you don't have that desire to help people nothing will go as you please." Sakura said.

Syaoran was ready so snap. "For the last time I don't have this _desire_ to help people. This is my punishment get it? And I'm hating every minute and second of it. Stop trying to change me. Don't think I haven't noticed. I'm not stupid Kinimoto. And most of all stop trying to befriend me!"

Sakura returned the same emotion. "You know what you're right. I thought I saw something good in you Li. But I guess I was wrong. You are still that arrogant and inconsiderate and most of all idiotic person that I have ever met. And I regret every trying to become your friend. I hate you Li." With all that said Sakura walked away leaving Syaoran to grasp what she just said.

She hates me… 

Syaoran was just about ready to throw a fit of what he had done.

_No Syaoran Li never loses his cool. But can I help it?_

"Crap Sakura!" He shouted. His eyes widened on what he just said.

_Did I just call her Sakura? No! Kinimoto. Her name is Kinimoto! Sakura…_

Syaoran hit his head. "My mind is not agreeing with me today." He saw Sakura walking he kept looking at her waiting if she was going to look back. But she was soon gone from his sight. The loud bell rang from the tower indicating that it was lunchtime. Syaoran walked towards the wreck hall his head hanging. When he got in he saw Sakura sitting with her friends already. He felt like the loser for once with no one to sit with. He felt like an outsider. He got his food and sat at the far corner of the wreck hall by himself then he remembered Sakura sitting on the far corner during the 8th grade with no one to talk to.

_Why didn't I notice her then?_

He remembered that he and his friends made fun of her because her head was always buried in thick books ahead of her age.

_Why did I do that? Now I know how she felt when she was all alone. Even for a girl that did not care what people think of her she must've felt lonely. Why didn't I accompany her then? I know. I was arrogant, inconsiderate and idiotic…_

Syaoran sadly though and ate his meal. Sakura did not even turn her head in his direction. Syaoran sighed. Just then he felt the tear in his heart that he has failed to see get bigger. One of the many tears that has made him who was now. The bell rang once again and it was time to get back to work. Syaoran looked at his paper. His next work was corn picking. He got up and put his tray back.

Sakura walked out of the wreck hall and into the corn patch. Some of her friends were with her.

_At least I won't have to talk to him because I have my friends._

Sakura took her bag and started on her job. Syaoran was the last one in the corn patch. Sakura could see from the corner of her eye that Syaoran arrived.

_I have to admit I feel guilty for what I said to him… _

Syaoran got his bag and started picking corn. For 2 hours both picked corn with out looking at each other. Actually Syaoran looked at her once in a while to see if her anger has settled.

_Still mad at me._

For the rest of the day Sakura ignored Syaoran. Not even bothering to look at him when he needs help. Syaoran was on his on.

_He looks so helpless. But no he has to learn._

Sakura sighed at the problematic Syaoran and continued to work. The sky fell upon the workers and it was time to take a rest. They had already eaten dinner with Syaoran sitting in the corner again and Sakura talking and sitting with her friends. Everybody was heading for his or her cabins. Syaoran was already on his bunk.

_Man am I tired. Who knew this would take a lot out of me. Maybe it wouldn't if Sakura was there to help…_

Syaoran closed his eyes but did not sleep. He heard the other come in and settle in their bunks. Sakura looked over where Syaoran's bunk was and saw him there.

_He's asleep already._

Everyone in the cabin said their goodnights to each other and went to bed. Syaoran and Sakura could not sleep still thinking about what they had said to each other. Hours past and they still couldn't sleep. Sakura finally got up and went outside.

_Where is she going?_

Syaoran got up to follow her. He found her sitting by the river by herself. The river was beautiful. The water reflected the moonlight. But what's even more beautiful was the girl sitting near it. The wind lifted her hair only to glorify her delicate face that was under the moonlight.

_Beautiful. Simply. _

Syaoran sat down beside her and said. "Can't sleep?"

Sakura was startled by his presence. "Oh. You."

Syaoran frowned.

_She's still mad at me…_

"Listen. I'm sorry for what I said. You were right I am an idiot." Syaoran said. This time it wasn't quickly said it was said with all sincerity he could sum up.

Silence.

_He's saying sorry to me! Syaoran-kun…_

Syaoran sighed and right when we were about to leave when Sakura said. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those things to you Syaoran and you're not an idiot. And I don't hate you." Sakura said.

Syaoran couldn't help to hide the smile of his face, one of his first genuine smile in ages. Syaoran sat back down and said. "So we're ok now?"

Sakura looked at him and this time she was did not see his death glare piercing her instead it was his soft eyes that she has seen in the bus. She was caught in that trance once again as both of them looked into each other eyes.

Syaoran broke the moment. "Are we?"

Sakura shook her head. "Of course." She smiled.

_I feel like I' m going to melt if she keeps smiling at me._

Syaoran looked away from her against his wishes and looked out the river.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…" Syaoran had to agree it was a sight to behold. Just then a gentle

gust of wind past by them.

"The wind… it's nice." She said closing her eyes enjoying the wind.

"Yeah…" Syaoran did the same.

"Isn't the wind fascinating? You can't see it but you can feel it." She said.

"Hmmm."

"I've never seen sucha beautiful sight." Syaoran said looking at the river and the night sky.

"You'll be surprised on what you haven't noticed." Sakura replied.

_Like you._

Syaoran thought unhappily. Syaoran wanted this moment to last forever but just then he felt that tear in his heart heal.


	6. The Answer

Syaoran woke up thinking about what happened last night.

_Was it just a dream? No, it felt so real, so good. _

Syaoran looked down and saw that he was still wearing his jacket that he put on last night to follow Sakura to the river.

_Sakura…_

Syaoran sat up and looked around. Everyone was still sound asleep. He grabbed his cell and looked at the time: _6:45._ Syaoran got up and changed his clothes. He quietly looked at Sakura while she was still sleeping at the stop bunk. Syaoran smiled.

_She's so beautiful…_

Syaoran frowned a bit when we couldn't see her emerald eyes. It told him so much last night. He saw love and caring and we wanted to see if he wasn't just imagining it.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered not opening her eyes.

"Woah." Syaoran fell to the ground.

_She's awake! She saw me looking at her!_

Syaoran slowly got up and heard Sakura's quiet snoring. Syaoran smiled again.

_She's still asleep! She was dreaming about me! Better not let her wake up._

Syaoran stepped outside and this time he did not smell cow dung instead he smelt the freshest air he inhaled in a long time or probably ever. Syaoran replayed that moment in his mind again. But it was too hard to bring back that feeling that came with that significant moment. It was too hard to describe how he felt and how to describe Sakura. Syaoran admitted to himself she was not a girl that was to be summed up with just a few words. She showed him how she saw the world through her eyes. Syaoran saw it and it was amazing. Syaoran stopped and opened his eyes.

_Her presence it's near me… soothing._

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked absently.

"How did you know?" Sakura and came up beside him. "I was trying to scare you."

"Good job." Syaoran said a sarcastic smile was escaping from his lips.

"Hey." Sakura pouted.

Syaoran smiled.

_Cute._

"You smiled. I've never seen you smile. Other than your smirking smiles." Sakura said and smiled back too.

"Yeah well…" Syaoran said but the loud ringing of the morning bell interrupted him.

"Time to go." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded and together they walked to the wreck hall. They got their food and sat down and this time they were not separated. Sakura's friends greeted Syaoran and of course the could not help but exchange excited looks knowing that the school's 'most wanted boy' was sitting with them. Syaoran simply smiled at them. As Sakura chatted with her friends Syaoran noticed that Juon was sitting beside him again.

"Hey man." Syaoran said to Juon.

Juon was startled by Syaoran's presence. "H-hey Li."

"So we're cool now?" He asked.

Juon smiled. "Of course Li-kun."

Syaoran smiled back. "Good. I've got your back aryte?"

"Ok." Juon replied.

Syaoran turned back around to Sakura's direction.

"Who were you talking to?" Sakura asked curiously.

"My friend." Syaoran replied.

Sakura smiled and continued to talk to her friends. Soon Syaoran was talking with them too. They sure had lots of questions. What seemed like such a short time the bell rang again telling them to get to work. Syaoran and Sakura headed for the barn to milk cows again. Syaoran was a little nervous until he turned and saw Sakura's smile.

_I can do it. _

He gave Yui a pat. "Sorry for last time I promise this time it's going to be different." Syaoran sat on his stool and placed his hands on the cow. This time the cow did not kick him off his stool this time Syaoran was more than glad to do it. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

_Good job Syaoran._

Syaoran continued to milk the cow with ease. Jin hovered above him and smiled. "I was wrong about you boy."

"Thanks." Syaoran replied.

_A lot of people are…_

Sakura thought.

Next was feeding pigs and this time Syaoran listened closely the instructions. Sakura and Syaoran went to together slowly walking towards the feeding trough. Both poured the pig food unto the trough. Syaoran smiled.

_I'm on a roll._

He thought without any sarcasm. The next on the list was hay stacking. They climbed up the barn and started to arrange the hay. Syaoran was the muscle so he tied the hay together and took the hook and attached to be lowered outside. Syaoran slyly smiled and picked up a few pieces of hay.

"Hey Sakura." Syaoran said calling her.

"Wha-" But before she could finish Syaoran threw hay at her face.

"Why you." Sakura said.

Syaoran laughed and ran away from her. But the upstairs of the barn did not much have hiding places and Sakura caught up to him quickly.

"Take that!" Sakura laughed. Syaoran closed his eyes as the hay was thrown at him.

"Are you two working up there?" The teacher shouted from the downstairs.

Sakura turned away from Syaoran and looked down at the teacher. "We are!" Sakura giggled and looked back where Syaoran was supposed to be.

_He's gone…_

"Syaoran? Where are you?" Sakura said looking around the small space.

_He's nowhere._

"Syaoran this is not funny come out." Sakura said.

"Wahhhh!" Syaoran said as he jumped out of a pile of hay.

Sakura fell down surprised. "Woahh."

Syaoran laughed hysterically. "You were really scared again weren't you?" Syaoran said and continued to laugh.

Sakura stood up. "Heyy!" She said and hit Syaoran's chest.

"Ow." Syaoran laughed.

" We better get back to work." Sakura giggling.

"Yeah." Syaoran smiled. They continued to work on stacking hay. They worked until lunch came and enjoyed another time to talk to Sakura's friends. But this time there were more girls in the table. Sakura didn't seem to mind she was just happy that Syaoran was socializing. The next task on their list was horse feeding. They reached the water pump within the horse pasture and Syaoran immediately started to pump water while Sakura petted one of the horses.

"I've always wanted a horse." Sakura said.

"Yeah? They're not too bad." Syaoran said while pumping.

"But I'm too scared to ride one." She said.

Syaoran laughed. "What do you want a horse for then?"

"Just to pet it." Sakura laughed herself at what she just said.

"I've always wanted a dog." Syaoran said.

Sakura turned to him. "Did you ever get one?"

"Nah I became too busy to buy one and especially take care of one. I was too busy hanging out with friends. I always said to myself that I was too busy to meet people and I need to be places."

Sakura smiled at him. She was happy that he finally shared to her.

"There all done." Syaoran said wiping a sweat off his forehead.

"Don't' forget the hay." Sakura reminded him.

"Oh right."

They headed for the hay wagon and began to put hay in their wagon for the horses. They pushed their wagons back to the horse pasture and placed the hay in the middle. They went back a few more times so make sure the horses have enough hay.

"There are we done now?" Syaoran asked.

"Yup." Sakura sighed.

She sat down on the green grass. "I'm tired."

"We still have free time until our next job so take a rest." Syaoran said as he walked up to a black horse.

"Yeah."

Syaoran climbed on the black horse. "Woahh boy."

"What are you doing Syaoran?" Sakura giggled.

"What do you think? I want to show you how safe riding a horse can be." Syaoran laughed.

The black horse neighed and started to run. Syaoran nearly fell off but he grabbed on to the horses neck. "Easy boy." But the horse continued to run around the pasture. Just when Syaoran thought he got the hang of it he let go of the horse's neck but how horribly wrong he was. In a split second Syaoran was fell over the horse he didn't even last a second on it.

Sakura gasped. "Syaoran!" She ran up to him with his back facing her.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said and put his hand on his back. Syaoran turned around laughing.

"Got you again." He laughed.

Sakura smiled and pinched his nose. "Syaoran you're so mean."

Her emerald met his hazel eyes and they were both caught in each other's gaze.

_Syaoran…_

_Sakura…_

Sakura broke the moment that seemed like forever when she remember Meilin's kiss. Sakura looked away. Syaoran blinked and looked away too. Syaoran as if she read her mind said. "The kiss meant nothing. We are over a long time ago. She just can't get it through her head." Syaoran stood up and walked away to the horses.


	7. The Surprise

The last day of the retreat came and they were all gathered at the wreck hall for an important announcement. Sakura and Syaoran stood together and waited patiently for the owner of the farm. They haven't said a word to each other when Syaoran spoke about Meilin. Syaoran to look at her eyes to see what she was thinking or feeling but he still felt too scared on what he might find out so he just stood still and waited for the announcement. Sakura tried the same thing but again like Syaoran she was too scared of what she might find out.

_I'm going to talk to him after this._

Farmer Jin came out and smiled at all of them. "Thank you everyone for waiting patiently. First of all I would like to thank all of you for coming out to help I am most grateful. All of you have done a tremendous job on the farm." He paused as the clapping started. "All of you might be wondering what the big announcement is about? Well I'm pleased to tell you that you have everything done early so I'm granting all of you a free day on the farm!" The students applauded louder and cheered. "Go and enjoy!" He shouted. The students started filing out of the wreck hall busy chattering was everywhere on what they should do first.

Sakura turned to look for Syaoran but he was gone. She frowned and started to walk to their cabin to see if Syaoran started packing up already. When she reached the cabin she saw no one there. She looked over Syaoran's bunk and his stuff was still there but she noticed something else she saw pink roses on his bed. Sakura climbed up his bed and saw the pink roses two to be precise and beside it were an envelope that said: _To Sakura_. Sakura opened the envelope and read it aloud quietly to herself: _Go to the river where I saw the world through your eyes._

Syaoran… 

She thought excitedly and took the roses and ran outside to the river. When she reached the exact spot still to fresh in her mind she smiled as she saw a picnic cloth and picnic basket set up beside the spot where they talked that night of the full moon. But she saw no Syaoran. She looked beside the picnic basket and saw another envelope that resting beside it. Sakura opened it eagerly and it said: _Look to your right._ Sakura looked to her right and saw a cherry blossom tree and then he saw a hand come out with a pink rose in its hands and then al together Syaoran came out. Sakura smiled.

"Syao-kun!"

Syaoran walked up to her and sat beside her on the picnic blanket. "A flower for you." Sakura accepted the flower and held it in her hands.

"Always full of surprises Syaoran." Sakura said.

"Yeah you know me." Syaoran smiled. "Let's eat."

Sakura nodded and Syaoran opened the picnic basket and took out two corns. "Fresh from the patch." Syaoran said. They began to eat their corn. Neither of them said a word for they were just enjoying each other's presence as they ate.

It's like yesterday never happened… 

Sakura thought. She unconsciously stared at Syaoran as he ate. He felt her melting gaze and turned to her.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"No." She said.

Syaoran took a piece of the corn and stuck near his mouth. "How about now?"

Sakura pouted and hit his chest again. "Syaoran you weirdo."

Syaoran laughed and continued to eat. Again they shared a silence as they ate and constantly they exchanged looks and smiled. Syaoran took a thermos out of the basket.

"Water?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure." Sakura replied.

Syaoran took out two cups and poured water on both. They took the cups of water and Syaoran held his cup up and said. "To the retreat."

Sakura smiled and held up her cup near his. "To the retreat." And the two toasted and drank their water. Syaoran stood up.

"Want to go horseback riding?" He asked.

Sakura looked up to him. "What about the picnic?"

"We'll return here when lunch comes." Syaoran said.

Sakura stood up. "Let's go then."

Syaoran and Sakura walked to the horse pasture. There were some students they're enjoying their free day. Jin waved at them and Syaoran waved back. The two walked up to the farmer and he smiled.

"Here is the horse you reserved." The farmer said and handed Syaoran the rope to the same black horse he rode yesterday.

"Looks like you had this day planned." Sakura said getting on the horse with Syaoran's help.

"You know it." Syaoran beamed.

When Sakura got on she had to admit that she was nervous on riding a horse but when she felt Syaoran's warm embrace around her all fear of riding the horse was gone.

"Ready?" Syaoran asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sakura responded.

Syaoran steered the horse to the left and he hit the horse's stomach with both of his feet. The horse started to walk with its four legs slowly around the pasture. Sakura and Syaoran enjoyed riding the horse as they talked about their dreams and past stories. It seemed like forever as they talked about their interests but it was finally lunchtime that stopped them. Syaoran helped Sakura get off the horse and they both thanked farmer and Jin and headed back to their picnic spot. Syaoran however did not sit down on the picnic blanket as Sakura did when they got there instead he went to the river and said. "You have to wash your hands remember your manners Sakura."

Sakura smiled and placed herself beside Syaoran who was washing his hands in the river. An idea popped into Sakura's mind and she smiled slyly.

"Oh Syaoran…" She said.

"Wha-" Syaoran turned around but a splash of water greeted his face.

Sakura laughed and splashed him some more.

Syaoran laughed with her and started splashing her too. "Take that!"

They kept on splashing each other until Syaoran backed away and rolled his pants up and stepped into the water.

"Hey no fair!" Sakura pouted.

"Too bad." Syaoran smiled mysteriously. Without another word Syaoran turned away from her and splashed her with his right feet furiously.

"Ahh!" Sakura said as she raised her hand up to her face. "Ok I give up Syoa-kun you win!"

Syaoran stopped and smiled. "Haha." But Syaoran suddenly slipped from the rock he was standing and he fell into the river water. Sakura laughed at what happened. Syaoran stood up and smiled at her and laughed too. "I guess you win by default. I'm soaked."

"Of course I did."

They returned to their cabin to change because they were both soaking wet. After they changed they sat back down to eat. Syaoran took out two sandwiches and handed one to Sakura.

"Hand made." Syaoran said and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Thanks." Sakura said and started eating hers.

Syaoran just smiled her hair was still wet but she held her beauty.

"What is your number one?" Syaoran asked when they were both finished their lunch.

Sakura realized what he was asking about and said. "To fall in love…"

Syaoran paused as he felt that tug in his heart.

"My number two get out of Tomeda and travel. You already know my number three and finally my number four is too get married." Sakura said.

They shared another moment of silence.

"I guess you've done your number three pretty well." Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah you're my friend now."

_I wish it could be more…_

Syaoran thought sadly.

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran but was laid down on the picnic with his eyes closed.

He's asleep… 

Sakura smiled at the sleeping Syaoran.

"Maybe I over did my number three and did number one…" Sakura whispered to the sleeping Syaoran.

"No. I can't I just can't." Sakura tried to hold back the tears is trying to escape her eyes but it was no use.

_But I love him… NO Sakura! It is not possible. You love him as a friend and that's it. That's all you guys are… just friends. You can't stay in this retreat forever you have to face reality and it doesn't have you two in mind._

Sakura's efforts were in vain her tears escaped her emerald eyes. A teardrop fell on Syaoran's cheek.

"I can't let him see me like this." Sakura sobbed and ran off to the cabin.

Syaoran opened his eyes slowly and looked at the running Sakura. He placed his hands on his cheek and felt Sakura's tear.

"Sakura…"

Sakura came back as if nothing happened and found Syaoran sleeping. She sat beside him and woke him up gently.

"Syaoran-kun its time to go." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran opened his eyes and sat up. "Al ready?" Trying to hide his sadness.

"Yes. Let's go." Sakura said faking a smile.

They packed their stuff and lined up at the bus that was to take them back to reality. They did not say a word to each other as they got onto the bus. The teacher commanded to sit with their partners. They looked at each other and looked away quickly. Syaoran followed Sakura to a seat and sat down.

_Back to reality…_

Sakura thought sadly.

_Back to Tomeda._

Syaoran thought sadly.

There was a quiet bus home. Everyone was tired and most of them were sleeping. Syaoran looked over his shoulder he wanted to say something to Sakura but she was sleeping. Syaoran sighed and looked away.

_I want to tell her that I… love her…_

I few minutes' later Sakura's head slowly landed on Syaoran's broad shoulders. Syaoran looked at her again and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

_If even if it's just this once. Just this once…_

The bus stopped in front of Tomeda High school and Sakura started to stir. Syaoran hastily removed his arms around her. Sakura realized she was leaning on Syaoran and sat up.

"Hey sleepyhead." Syaoran smiled.

"Hey…" Sakura replied.

"Let's go." He said and stood up.

They got their bags and looked at each other.

"This is good-bye then." Sakura said trying to cover her sadness.

"Yeah I guess. Bye then." Syaoran said his eyes tried to gaze into hers but she did not want to.

Sakura walked away and did not look back. She wiped a tear that came down her face and walked faster. Syaoran watched her walk away where her dad was waiting. Syaoran turned around and saw his friends waving at him. He walked up to them sadly wanting to run after Sakura and tell her what his heart shouted.

"Hey Li." Eriol greeted.

"Hey guys." He said.

"How was it?" Takashi asked

"Great."

Takashi gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Loser world must've killed you." Takashi and Eriol laughed.

Syaoran did not say anything.

_No. It revived me. It revived me from my dying self._

"Welcome back Li." Meilin said leaning in to kiss him.

Syaoran turned away. "Please Meilin I'm not in the mood."

"Where are my keys Eriol?" He asked.

"Here…" Eriol said and tossed him his keys. Surprised at the way Syaoran acted at Meilin.

"Thanks. I'm going see you guys tomorrow." Syaoran walked away to his car.

_I'm going to tell her. I will. For once I'm going to do what my heart told me too…_


	8. The Broken Hearted

Syaoran was up and early for his continuing punishment sessions. He had missed Sakura already ever since what happened at the river he felt like they were things that were left unsaid. He sure had a lot to say. Syaoran reached that school and went in the classroom where he was supposed to teach. Before he sat down he said 'hi' to Sakura. She merely looked at him and gave a small smile and turned back to what she was doing. Syaoran frowned and sat down.

"I thought you were never going to come back." The boy said.

"Why did you think that?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm stupid remember? No one wants to work with me."

"That's not true. I'm here. I will teach you." Syaoran smiled.

"What has gotten into you?" The boy asked raising an eyebrow. "Last time I saw you, you acted like you wanted to kill me."

"Well someone. Someone changed me." Syaoran said turning his head just a little bit just to see Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"Thank God for that." The boy said.

"Yeah…" Syaoran sighed. "Onto the question where we left off. But first I'll explain how to solve it."

15 minutes passed of Syaoran's careful explaining to his young student.

"You get it?" Syaoran asked.

The boy nodded. "I think so."

"Ok. Try it now. 3x9. X equals what?" Syaoran asked.

The boy started writing furiously on the paper and showed it Syaoran. "9 divided by 3 equals 3 so x equals 3. 3 times 3 equals 9." He smiled cheek to cheek.

"Correct." Syaoran smiled. "You did it man."

Syaoran gave the boy a high five and continued with the questions, which was answered with ease by the boy. Syaoran ruffled his hair.

"Have to go." He said.

"Already?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. Almost time for school."

"Ok. Bye Syaoran and thanks."

"No problem." Syaoran said. He wanted to tell Sakura now. But she was already gone. Syaoran frowned and walked outside where his friends were.

Meilin quickly ran up to him before he could reach his other friends. "Listen Syaoran I was thinking abou-"

Syaoran cut her off. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to ask me to give you a chance right? Save your self the pain and stop trying to get back together with me because no matter how hard you try I will never get back together with you. I love someone else."

Meilin did not know how to respond. She held back the tears and her eyes turned cold. "Since when did the great Li know how to love?"

The bell rang. Syaoran walked away from Meilin.

"Where are you going Syaoran?" Takashi shouted.

"Class. Where else?"

"Cut class with us." Eriol shouted.

"No thanks." Syaoran said a lifted his hand as a signal of good-bye.

"There goes our surprise party." Takashi said.

Syaoran did not see Sakura all day. He has to give her credit. She was good in avoiding him. He was getting annoyed and hurt. When he finally wanted to tell her she goes and avoids him.

_At least I'll see her on the bus. She can't avoid me there._

Syaoran thought and ran to the bus to make sure he can get the chance to sit with Sakura. When he got on he looked around and saw no Sakura. He sat where he usually sits and waited for her. When she comes he'll immediately sit beside her he thought. But Sakura never came. Syaoran wanted to hit the window in frustration.

Sakura! 

The bus stopped and Syaoran got off.

_Plan B tell her during the rehearsals._

But when he got there Sakura was nowhere to be seen. The rehearsals continued with out her. Mrs. Takinawa said she was at home sick. Syaoran was determined to tell her today no matter what it takes.

_Now I know where she is and I still have to recite lines with her._

Syaoran rang the doorbell in the Kinimoto's residence. He was hoping that her dad wouldn't answer. He knew he wouldn't let him go near Sakura. But he didn't care who answered it all he knows is that he is going to tell Sakura no matter what. Sakura opened the door and stared and Syaoran in total surprise.

"Syoa-Syaoran." Sakura stammered.

"Hey." Syaoran said.

_Finally. I found you._

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

_Don't be stupid Sakura! He obviously knows you're avoiding him. This one of those times I wish my dad was here._

"You did a pretty good job avoiding me." Syaoran said. His emotionless face looking at her.

"Sorry…" Sakura said. She could tell that he was hurt and frustrated with her.

"But that's not why I am here." Syaoran said his tone softened into almost a whisper. "Sakura ever since you came into my life you've turned it upside down. You've changed me in many ways possible. You've awoken my sleeping desire to change. I thought that I only saw you as a good friend. But I was wrong. When I felt your tear upon my face my heart felt like it was going to explode with emotions."

Sakura couldn't breathe.

What is he saying! He knew I was crying? He heard what I said? 

"I felt so stupid that I did not notice or care for you then. I guess it was my arrogant self that told me you were not worth my time. But I was in denial that I saw an angel. Sakura what I'm trying to say is _I love you._"

His melting whisper stroke Sakura's heart but she hastily pushed it away.

"I can't. We can't. Our worlds are two different." Sakura replied. Trying to hold back that tears.

"I don't care. What I care about is you. I love you Sakura." Syaoran said looking into her eyes.

Sakura looked away.

_Those words…_

"Please Syaoran leave me alone. We're only friends. That's it. If you want to keep our friendship you will go."

Syaoran lifted her chin so her face will face his. "Say it to my face then. Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't feel the same way."

His touch sent vibrations throughout her body. She felt like she was going to collapse. She pushed his hand away.

"Li-kun please leave me alone. You are on your own." Sakura said and closed the door.

Syaoran was left in the porch to pick up what's left of his broken heart. He felt like we has going to cry but he couldn't. He felt like he was going to die but he didn't. He wanted to but he can't. Syaoran did not know what do to. He walked down the steps and into his car. Sakura's knees dropped to the floor tears flowed down her delicate cheeks.

_I love you too…_

The amount of hurt in her heart could not be contained.

_I'm sorry Syaoran. It's better this way._


	9. The Poem

_She didn't say it. She couldn't. She couldn't say that she didn't love me…_

Syaoran thought. That thought gave Syaoran a glint of hope even if it was a faint one. His car stopped and parked. Syaoran got out and went inside Tomeda Hospital. He reached the reception desk and said.

"Where's Shui Hueng's room please." He asked.

The nurse looked up at him and smiled. "Room 301 third floor."

"Thanks." Syaoran said and waited by the elevator. The elevator opened and he stepped inside. He was nervous and scared to face Shui. He was after all the mastermind to his 'accident'. He never thought he would find himself apologizing. Yet these past few days he didn't feel like himself at all. The elevator opened its doors and Syaoran stepped out. Shui's room was right across. He walked slowly and paused at the front door.

_Here goes…_

He turned the doorknob and stepped inside his room. He found Shui watching and he turned his head. He was surprised at who came and angry.

"What are you doing here?" Shui asked coldly.

Syaoran walked up to his bed but not too close. "I came to say sorry."

He laughed hoarsely. "Since when did Syaoran Li know how to apologize?"

"You'd be surprised." He said.

"Why should I forgive you? You're the one who got me here in the first place."

"I know. I didn't know what I was thinking then. I don't know. I guess. I guess I wasn't myself. I don't know how to explain it but you have to believe when I say this that I am sincerely sorry."

Shui paused and looked at Syaoran and sighed. "Apology accepted."

Syaoran smiled. "Thanks man. Friends?" He held out his hand.

"Friends." Shui sat up and shook his hand, surprised but glad. "I don't know what happened to you Li but I'm glad it did."

Syaoran nodded and said good-bye.

_It's not what it's who happened to me._

Syaoran walked out of the hospital. He felt like one heavy burden has been lifted from his back.

_At least that's one._

He got inside his car and drove off.

Sakura looked at Syaoran drive away and smiled sadly. She was hiding at one of the square pillars of the hospital entrance when she saw Syaoran coming. She too was here to visit Shui.

Syaoran stared at Sakura His friends babbled on about what happened at the street race he won.

_I'll just love her from afar._

Syaoran thought. Meilin looked at Syaoran and then at Sakura.

"Li who are you looking at?"

Syaoran snapped back to reality. "What? No one."

Syaoran carried on eating his lunch. Meilin was not stupid and eyed him suspiciously. It was not like Sakura could not feel his gazes and buried her face in her book.

_Syaoran don't. People are getting suspicious._

The day proceeded after the bell rang. Syaoran would gaze at Sakura unconsciously and Meilin observed him. Getting more suspicious and angered by the thought that a nobody like her would attract Syaoran. Meilin's eyes widened. She remembered what Syaoran said to her. _I love someone else._ Meilin wanted to scream.

"It can't be. It just can't Syaoran is mine! I'll have to investigate more." Meilin said under her breath.

Syaoran avoided his friends after school and ran to his car. The practice for the play was canceled. He didn't want to be any part of their plan to beat up some kid that owed bet money. He drove home. When he came inside he saw his mom.

"Hey mom." Syaoran said.

Mrs. Li could not get tired of that word. _Mom._ "Hey son."

Syaoran was about to go into his room to do his homework but he and question popped into his head.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if someone you love rejected your love but you know that the person loves you back? Well I think she's scared if we were together. I don't now…" Syaoran said.

She couldn't believe it. Her son asked for her help with his personal life. "Is she the reason for your change?"

Syaoran nodded.

She smiled and said. "You have to show her how much you love her. Fight for what you feel son. Show her she has nothing to fear. Even if you have to wait."

Syaoran felt better and said. "Thanks mom."

"Anytime son."

Syaoran smiled and ran upstairs.

"Where is that Li boy?" Mr. Kinimoto asked.

"Oh. He said that he didn't need my help with his lines anymore." Sakura replied.

"You're brother called. He said he's going to be able to visit for your play."

"That's good news." Sakura said.

"He misses you."

"I miss him too."

The doorbell rang and interrupted their talk.

"I'll get it." Sakura said and walked up to the door.

_Who would be visiting at this hour?_

Sakura opened the door but saw no one there. Instead she saw a white bag used for presents. She picked it up and saw a card fall from the top of the bag. She opened the card and read it.

_I won't give up_

Syaoran 

Sakura opened the bag and saw a pink sweater.

"Who is it Sakura?" Her father asked from the living room.

Sakura held back her tears. "No one dad."

"No good pranksters. Must be the boys next door."

"Yeah."

Syaoran did not leave until Sakura closed the door. He hopped on his car and went back home. Meilin was on the scene too. She saw what Syaoran did and this made her angrier. What she thought was true. Sakura Kinimoto was Syaoran's mystery girl. Meilin went in her car and she too drove home.

Syaoran threw another piece of crumpled paper onto the trash. That was one of many pieces of paper that he threw to the garbage.

_Come on Syaoran._

Syaoran started to write again but instantly he crumpled it and threw again to the garbage. Syaoran scratched his head furiously.

"Arggg." Syaoran grunted.

Syaoran closed his eyes and pictured that night when she was sitting under the moonlight.

_Her simplicity it's absolutely perfect. Let your heart speak for itself Syaoran…_

Syaoran started to write again and this time he did not stop. He kept that image in his head and played all their memories within his mind and smiled even more.

Sakura opened her locker and a piece of paper fell out. She opened it and instantly smelled the scent of cherry blossoms from the paper.

_When I'm with you,  
eternity is a step away;  
my love continues to grow,  
with each passing day._

This treasure of love,  
I cherish within my soul,  
how much I love you,  
you'll never really know.

You bring a joy to my heart;  
I've never felt before,  
with each touch of your heart,  
I love you more and more.

Whenever we say goodbye,  
whenever we part,  
know I hold you dearly,  
deep inside my heart.

These words are ever so true because

_In my heart you'll stay_

_I will love you till they take my heart away _

_Syaoran_

She felt that tug in her heart. She wiped away the tear that came. She did not want anyone to see. She also found a pink rose among her books her locker. She closed her eyes and pictured Syaoran standing before her now holding the rose out. A tear that Sakura was not able to stop slowly traveled from her cheek and dropped into the rose.


	10. The Play

"You'll do fine." Mrs. Li said.

"I hope so." Syaoran said and wiped a sweat off his forehead.

"You're sweating son. You'll do fine I assure you. You've been practicing all of the 2 weeks."

Syaoran turned at the corner and stopped at the four way. He took his hands off the steering wheel and scratched his head.

"Does my hair look all right?"

"Syaoran your hair looks good." She said and made Syaoran turn to her.

"You'll be amazing. Don't worry so much son."

Syaoran smiled. "Thanks mom."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that word."

"What mom?" Syaoran laughed.

"Yes."

Syaoran continued to drive and said. "Hey mom sorry for how I acted since Dad left. I know it wasn't your fault. I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it and thank you Syaoran. I've missed my son." She said.

"And I missed my mom." Syaoran smiled unhappily.

"Mom I give up. I know I shouldn't but I think she wants to be left alone. The glint of hope disappeared. I don't even think she got my gifts and poems. The thought that she doesn't love me took over my mind. I feel like I'm going to explode but I can't. I want to cry but I can't." Syaoran said. The sadness and agony in his voice is visible.

Mrs. Li looked at her son in deep concern. "You told me yourself that she never she said she does not love you. You don't know that what really and don't jump to conclusions. Remember what you said that you will not stop until she looks in your eyes and tells you that she doesn't love you."

"I know. I mean I don't know." Syaoran sighed.

"Syaoran don't think about it now. You should be happy for your play."

"Yeah. You're right mom."

Syaoran parked his mustang on the parking space reserved for the actors. He and his mom got out of the car and for a split second he forgot about all the aches and pains that was placed upon his heart. But it was only a split second it all came back. When they arrived at the theatre and saw everyone setting up.

"Get going son." Mrs. Li said and took her seat at the front row. As she saw she remembered something. "Oh no I forgot the camera."

Syaoran entered the backstage room and looked around. He found Sakura getting her make up.

_She doesn't need it._

He thought.

"Syaoran you're here!" Mrs. Takinawa clapped and gestured for him to sit down.

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran and quickly looked away. Syaoran sat down and a lady started powdering his face. Syaoran coughed.

"Is make-up really needed?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes it is essential too looking good during the play." The lady said.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. The puffy face lady started to comb his hair and did all these other Syaoran found rather strange. Finally he was finished. The drama director executed a final rehearsal at the multipurpose room. Finally Syaoran was able to have interaction with Sakura even it was not he wanted to say but it was close enough.

"5minutes before presenting time." The stagehand said.

"All right its almost time lets go back to the backstage." The director said.

The cast did some final touches on their lines. But Syaoran just sat there and wiped another sweat of his forehead.

_I sure wish that Sakura would make me feel better…_

But just looking at her gave him all the courage and motivation he needed. Sakura was nervous as well, probably not as nervous as Syaoran. She was nervous at all the scenes that she and Syaoran had to interact. She was scared to look into his eyes and drown in his love. She was afraid to let loose. To let her feelings free.

"Places people!" Mrs. Takinawa shouted in excitement.

The whole cast got in their in place and so did all the backstage people. And so the play started. It begins by the typical boy meets girl setting. The girl tries to befriend the rich boy but the boy does not want to have any connection with her. But the girl was persistent and soon the boy was a good friends with the girl. Time passed and the boy and the girl realized that they loved each other.

"Meeting you was fate. Becoming you're friend was a choice. But falling in love with you was completely out of my control." Syaoran said trying to look into her emerald eyes.

"No. You can't love me. Look at me I am not those models or princesses that you use to date. I am not beautiful."

"I don't love you because you are beautiful. It's because I love you, you're beautiful."

"I'm just one person in the world Syaoran. I am nobody." Sakura said still not looking at Syaoran's eyes.

"To you you're just some person in the world but to me you are my world."

"We can't. Our worlds are too different. I can't bear that burden John."

"Then look in my eyes an say it." Syaoran said. His heart drooped as he recognized how familiar scene was.

"I can't." Sakura paused. And thought how much truth came with those words. "Because… I love you…"

Syaoran thought that his heart would fall out of its rib cage as he heard those words. But then realized this wasn't the real thing.

"I love you too. With all my heart Margaret. With all of me."

Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes. This was the very thing she was afraid of drowning in his love…

"I love you with all my heart, my whole soul. You are that song that I tried to erase but you're love still sings in my heart. I'm buried in your love John." Sakura held back her tears. Her eyes gleamed in the spot light. She touched Syaoran's cheek.

_Even just this once, just this once…_

Sakura pulled Syaoran into a deep kiss. The crowd erupted in loud clapping some stood up to show how much they had loved the play. Meilin was dumbstruck she couldn't believe what she saw. Syaoran's mother clapped loudly and was very happy for Syaoran. Mr. Kinimoto however did not looked pleased at all. As the curtains closed Sakura pulled away from their kiss. Their mere silhouettes remained in the dark.


	11. The Heart

Sakura was still. The play ended, she could still hear the faint claps from beyond the red curtain. Syaoran could not see her eyes and neither can she. She could not see how much pain and happiness Syaoran's eyes expressed and her like wise. They both just stood still there looking at each other, stunned at what just happened.

"Sakura…" Syaoran began.

"No. NO. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Sakura sobbed. Syaoran could tell she was crying. He tried to console her but before he could even touch her shoulder she stood and stepped away from him and before another word she ran out and off the stage. Syaoran ran after her. He ran and shoved his way through the staff that gave him "Good jobs" and pats on the back. Syaoran ignored them all and continued to run. He went off stage and stopped. He looked around. No Sakura. He walked off the stairs and started to look around hysterically. He wanted answers. Why did Sakura give him that kiss? Was the resounding question that bounced off his mind. He felt someone's hand on his back and he stopped.

"Excellent job Syaoran. I'm very impressed." It was the principal.

"Thank you sir but I really have to find someone." Syaoran panted. He had forgotten to catch his breath.

Before Mr. Terada said another word Syaoran ran off. He couldn't afford to lose her now. Not now. Even if he was going to see her at school he didn't care, he wanted to see her now, talk to her now. Everything has to be now. He ran outside and halted. He put his hands on his knees and breathed heavily. He raised his head; his messy brown hair covered his eyes, still no Sakura. He felt like he had let her slip away again. It didn't matter if he saw her at school. He knew she would act like nothing has ever happened; he wanted to talk and love her now that she has shown what was inside her caged heart. He fell to his knees; he didn't care if people saw him cry. It didn't matter anymore. But no tears came, he wanted to shout but he couldn't. He hated this feeling. He loathed it. He felt another hand on his shoulder.

"Syaoran…" This time it wasn't the principal, it was his mom.

"Mom. I let her go again." Syaoran punched the floor.

"Don't worry you'll see her." His mom tried to console him.

"No. You don't understand. It won't be the same mom. It won't be the same." Still no tears from his eyes came.

"There, there. Let's go home." Mrs. Li did not what else to say.

Syaoran stood up.

_Maybe this was the sign. The sign that I should let her go. It was the sign that no matter how hard I tried she would never be mine. Never. Even if she did love me, her will not to is stronger. This was my punishment. My eternal punishment for all the pain I've caused. _

Syaoran smiled bitterly. Even she was living in the same town as he was and that he could walk to her house anytime and ask her, he knew, he knew that her heart was thousands of miles away. That's the way she wanted it. Even if he tried he knew that she would put it even farther. Trying to reach it would only tire his heart, tire him until she has killed it. Syaoran does not want to end up that way.

Syaoran and his mom got inside the car, but this time his mom drove knowing Syaoran's situation. He just sat there looking out the window wondering if he had made the right decision to give her up right then and there. He shook his head lightly. He would give up trying to get her, but he would still love her. It was his promise to love her.

_I will love you Sakura. Till they take my heart away._

Syaoran got off his car. He put on that emotionless expression he had begun with at the beginning of the year. He started to walk towards Eriol and Takashi. Meilin however was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys." Syaoran said.

They looked at him hesitantly. "Uhm hey man." Eriol said.

There was uneasy silence between the trio and then finally Takashi broke it.

"Li is there something going on between you and Kinimoto?" He asked so abruptly that Syaoran was caught off guard.

"I… uh." Syaoran began; he wore that hurt expression on his face.

"What?" Takashi asked.

Eriol did not say anything but he was all ears. Syaoran stood up.

"It's none of your business. Don't ask me those stupid questions." Syaoran growled and walked off and for the rest of the day he did not talk to his friends.

Syaoran did not see Sakura all day. But it's not like he wasn't surprised or anything. In fact he expected her to skip school so she can pretend like nothing ever happened. Syaoran wanted to be angry with her, he wanted to hate her but he knew he couldn't. He could never hate Sakura. Never. He could not understand what he felt that day, he couldn't tell if he was sad, angry, annoyed he knew he felt something he just couldn't figure out what it was. Syaoran got on his car but he did not want to go home and sulk.

_Maybe I'll I should go to Sakura's house to check on her. _

Syaoran shook his head.

_No Syaoran. She made it clear that she does not want to be with you. _

Syaoran played the kiss he and Sakura shared last night. He also remembered the feeling that came along with it. The moment he felt Sakura's kiss he felt joy, sadness and love all clumped together. Maybe it was Sakura's way of saying good-bye. Maybe. Syaoran started his car and drove. He did not go home nor did he go at the "hi five" where his friends hang. Instead he drove past the sign that said "Leaving Tomeda, hope you had a nice stay." He did not understand himself what he was doing but his heart told him to go to the place where he had felt it first. Where everything changed.

Syaoran nodded to himself and sped up. It seemed like moments but finally he was there, farmer Jin's farm. Syaoran parked his mustang and got off. He smiled when he smelled the faint smell of cow dung. It seemed like yesterday that he was here grumbling about that smell. He opened the wooden squeaky gate and looked around. He saw farmer Jin at the corn patch.

"Hey Jin!" Syaoran said as he approached him. "Do you mind if I stick around for a while?"

The farmer merely smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks." Syaoran walked off leaving the farmer by himself. He closed his eyes as he walked and remembered when Sakura had asked him the question about Meilin and all the other pleasant and happy memories they shared. He opened his eyes once again and found himself in the very place where everything had changed, the river. He viewed it longingly wishing that everything would rewind and he would find himself with Sakura again at this very place. Now he felt it. Pain, it was pain that he had felt all afternoon. Pain had numbed him until he found himself in this place again.

_If only Sakura were here…_

Something caught Syaoran's eyes. Actually it was more like a _someone._ Syaoran eyed this figure standing beside the cherry blossom tree. The very same tree that was beside them during their picnic. His heart started to race. He slowly walked towards that figure staring off at the horizon. He felt the sun's heat cover him as he walked. He realized that the sun was setting. He kept on walking and stopped meters away from the figure. The sun shone and glorified her delicate face; even under the setting sun she was beautiful. As if a unspoken wish was granted it was…

_Sakura…_

Sakura turned around.

"Syaoran…" She said in a soft enchanting whisper.

Syaoran could not believe his eyes.

_It's really her… _

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran blurted out.

_Finally my heart led me to you…_

Syaoran thought.

Without another word Sakura flung herself to Syaoran and embraced him.

_How I longed for this._

Was the only thought going through Sakura's mind. Syaoran just stood there and for a moment he did not know how to react but Syaoran embraced her back. He had as much longing as Sakura did. He felt a heartbeat but not his own. He felt Sakura's pounding heart in a rhythm and then he felt his own in response to hers and in a perfect harmony their hearts beat as one. But the pain returned. He did not understand why she was doing this. He pulled away from the embrace that seemed like forever.

"Why? Why Sakura?" Syaoran said.

Sakura looked up at him while Syaoran distanced himself from her.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. I'm really, deeply sorry…" Sakura began.

Syaoran's face turned cold. "You said that already." He remembered the play and their kiss.

"You don't understand Syaoran when I kissed you I didn't know what was going through my mind. All I know is it's what my heart longed for. I ran away because I was scared that I showed what was inside my heart. Scared on what my heart will do next. I thought my will was stronger than the heart but I know now that it is not. When I went home and tried to picture myself without you I thought my world would collapse. Because then I realized that you are my world Syaoran. And that I truly deeply _love you…_"

Syaoran felt exuberant, all these mixed feelings swam in his heart but all of them equaled one thing: happiness and joy and most of all love. He lost his cold look and it returned to the gentle loving look. Syaoran did not say a single word an moved closer to Sakura. He looked into her emerald eyes and smiled.

"And I love you too…" Syaoran said softly.

He leaned slowly, closer and closer until he felt her breath on his lips. Again they shared a kiss. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed him back. Her dying heart was healed by his kiss. Syaoran ended their kiss and looked into Sakura's eyes once again. She smiled. Syaoran smiled back and pulled her to another embrace. Both of them felt the perfect harmony their hearts made and wished that time would cease and that forever they will stay this way.


	12. The First Date

Sakura combed her hair giddily while looking at herself in the mirror. For the first time in days she has never felt so happy. Ever since the night she and Syaoran saw each other at the river her life turned around. She was always smiling and full of joy. Every time she thought about Syaoran she felt lightheaded and she felt a that tingly feeling in her heart. I guess this is what love does to you.

Sakura sighed.

_Love,_ it lets you know you're alive.

Sakura looked at herself in mirror and smiled. She was all set for her _first date_ with Syaoran. She could help it but feel a pang of guilt because her father knew none of this. She shook it off, nothing can ruin this evening. She grabbed her _pink sweater_; the one Syaoran gave her and ran downstairs. Her father was out to a meeting and would not be back for hours. Sakura slipped her sandals on and stepped outside. She turned the key to lock the door and looked at her watch: _4:01_

_Just on time._

Sakura grinned when she saw Syaoran sitting at bumper of his car waiting for her. Syaoran smiled back.

_She looks perfect…_

Syaoran stood up as Sakura approached him. They found each other in a light embrace. Syaoran pulled away and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"I missed you." He whispered.

Sakura felt her knees go weak.

"I missed you too." She said.

"Lets get going." He said and opened the front car door for her.

"After you." He grinned.

"Thank you." Sakura giggled.

Syaoran stepped inside the driver's seat and drove.

"You look beautiful." Syaoran said taking a quick glance at Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you. Where are we going?"

Syaoran smiled. "It's a surprise."

Sakura pouted. "Come on tell me. I can't stand excitement."

"You'll just have to see." Syaoran chuckled.

"Fine." Sakura gave him a playful smile.

Syaoran continued to drive. He couldn't help it but have a big smile on his heart. He was finally on a date with Sakura and most importantly he could call Sakura _his girlfriend._

"My mom is happy for us." Syaoran said as turned in the corner.

"It's nice hear that you are your mom are getting along again." Sakura replied. Sakura tried not to stir the conversation to her father. Syaoran did not know that her father knew nothing of his relationship; she knew she couldn't hide it forever but she didn't want to spoil the date.

"Yeah I've missed having a mom around."

"You've changed so much Shaoron."

"I have a petname now huh?" Syaoran said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. It's your special petname and no else can use it."

Syaoran laughed. "Ok. It's not like anyone _wants _to use it."

"Hey!" Sakura gave Syaoran a teasing push.

"Just joking." Syaoran said. "I love my pet name."

"Good. You should, you better." Sakura giggled.

There was a pause and Syaoran stopped at the red light. He took Sakura's hand and kissed it.

"I love you." He said.

Her emerald eyes met his. This time she was not afraid to drown in his love. She was already buried deep within it.

"I love you too." Sakura smiled. It was one of those unique, one of a kind smile you don't see everyday. It's that smile that stands for the joy and love in her heart.

_BEEEP!_

Syaoran looked back and then upfront again. The red light had turned green.

"Keep it moving buddy!" The driver shouted from behind him.

"Hey talk about ruining the moment pal!" Syaoran shouted back and continued to drive.

Sakura laughed. "Be nice Syaoran."

Syaoran laughed too. "Yeah ok."

The car came to a stop at the next turn.

Syaoran got out first and opened the door for Sakura.

"Ladies first." He smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "Why thank you."

Sakura found herself looking at the white sand beach of Tomeda. She was quite surprised though that no one was there. She saw and heard the gentle sounds of the waves. She felt the soft caress of the chilly wind. She could smell the soft sand from where she stood. She closed her eyes and took a whiff of the ocean air.

"Do you like it?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura opened her eyes again. "Yes."

"Good."

"Why isn't anybody here?" Sakura wondered.

"This section of the beach belongs to my dad. He bought it for something, I don't know. I forgot we had this until now. Besides no one goes to the beach at this time."

"Wow. Your dad bought a section of the beach." Sakura was impressed; it showed just how rich Syaoran's family is.

"Yeah. Well shall we?" Syaoran held out his hand.

Sakura placed her hands in his and they began to walk to the beach hand in hand. Syaoran rolled up his cargos and both felt the soft warm sand as it touched both of their feet. They were a moment of silence just to appreciate each other and to grasp what is really happening. Syaoran felt complete holding her hand; it was like holding her heart. Sakura could not explain how she felt. It was like the look of a rose, the smell of rain or the feeling of forever. All she wanted to hold his hand forever walking on the soft sand.

"Do you think what we're doing is wrong?" Sakura said randomly. She couldn't help but pop that question. She remembered her father and the rest of the people against this relationship.

" If loving you is wrong Sakura, then I never want to be right again." Syaoran said in his soft serious tone looking at her as they walked.

Sakura felt that tug in her heart. Syaoran always knew what to say to her mind-boggling questions. But still she was persistent.

" Why do you love me?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran gave her a strange look and smiled. "I love you because you were the last person I'd ever thought of falling in love with. I love you because you are the name carved in my heart. I love you because you are you. You don't care what other people think, you love selflessly. That I can never do. And most of all I love because of what you've done to me. You are the reason that I felt again. If you doubt my love you can put your ear in my heart and you'll hear it calling out your name" Syaoran said.

_He's good…_

Sakura smiled to herself.

"Deep Syao."

Syaoran smiled to himself also. "Any more questions?"

"No. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that." Sakura said. She felt horrible questioning his love.

"Its ok. I like the questions you ask me."

"It's my turn to ask a question now." Syaoran smiled slyly.

"Ok. Go ahead."

"All right. Why do _you_ love me?"

Sakura smiled. "You make me smile for no reason. You make me laugh for no reason whatsoever. Like you, you were the last person I'd ever thought of falling in love with. I looked for friendship but instead I found love. You loved me for who I am. Without you I feel like piece of me is dying everyday. And most of all make me love you when I'm not supposed to be loving you at all."

"Not too bad." Syaoran smiled.

"I'm glad you like what I said." Sakura looked at Syaoran and then looked up ahead. She saw a small hut with out the walls but merely for wooden columns supporting it along with the thick huge square plank underneath that meets with the columns. Sakura smiled.

"Is that we're we are eating?" She asked.

Syaoran nodded and smiled at her. "Surprised?"

"Yes. I love it."

"Thanks. Shall we?"

Sakura nodded and they walked on to the hut. Syaoran helped her up the thick plank and up the hut. After doing so he put himself up too and sat down across from her. Their dinner and dessert was already laid out for them.

"Lets eat?" Syaoran asked.

"All right. I'm starving." Sakura said looking at the food.

Syaoran laughed. "Don't worry there's more than enough there for both of us."

"Yeah it looks like it. It looks like a weeks worth of food." Without another word Sakura took the choice of food the she wanted and welcomed it in her mouth. Syaoran too followed the same motion and for a short time there was silence while eating.

"The food is great." Sakura said.

"Thanks. I picked them all out." Syaoran said proudly.

"Hmm. This reminds of something…" Sakura looked at him in puzzlement as he reached form underneath his bench. In a moment Syaoran took out a bouquet of red roses with a pink one placed in the very middle of it.

"Flowers for you." Syaoran smiled his killer smile and offered Sakura his flowers.

Sakura took it happily and smelled it.

_I wonder what's with the pink rose in the middle?_

As if Syaoran had read her mind he said. "You might be wondering why there's a pink flower among the red ones. Well it has a special meaning. The red roses stands for all the girls all over Tomeda they were all the same to me for except for one individual who caught me eye and that's you, you're the pink rose. You're my special rose"

"Awww Shaoron you're so sweet." Sakura said and leaned over the table to kiss his cheek.

He thought he felt himself blush which has never happened before.

"It was nothing." And felt the cheek that has parted with her lips.

"Don't get too used it, it's not very regular." Sakura giggled.

"I guess that means I'll have to give you flowers everyday to get my kiss huh?" Syaoran said jokingly.

"You might."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

They gave each other a playful smile. They finished their meal and Syaoran again reached down underneath his bench. He took out a green blanket.

"Let's go?" Syaoran said standing up.

"Where are we going?" Sakura could not wait for another surprise Syaoran has for her. Their date was by far perfect in her eyes.

"Just follow me." Syaoran gestured and took her hand again. They walked paces away from the hut and Syaoran spread the blanket on the soft warming sand and sat down.

"Sit down." Syaoran patted a spaced beside him.

Sakura sat down and immediately Syaoran had put his right arm around her. She leaned against his chest and sighed. She liked this feeling. The feeling of forever in his arms. She felt the chilly wind against her fragile skin and cuddled closer to Syaoran. Syaoran in return tightened his embrace around her. He remembers the long sleepless night where he longed to hold her like this.

"This is where I used to go to watch the sunset." Syaoran said.

Sakura looked up at him and her eyes gestured him to keep going.

"When I hear my mom and dad fighting I found myself here watching the sun go down. Having that feeling that everything was going to be ok. I felt safe here. I felt like I was a world away from all the troubles of my life. But I had no one to share this beautiful sight with."

"You have me now." Sakura said softly.

Syaoran kissed her forehead. "I know."

Both felt the light orange beams from the setting sun and turned their attention on it.

"It looks amazing." Sakura sighed breathlessly.

"Yes, yes it is." Syaoran said.

Sakura closed her eyes.

_This evening can never get any better…_

Syaoran looked down at Sakura. He smiled. The chilly wind brushed against her delicate face and soft hair. It was the same perfection he saw when she was under the moonlight. Sakura reopened her eyes and saw Syaoran gazing at her.

"Is there something on my face?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran shook his head slowly. He leaned in to Sakura's ear. Sakura felt herself shiver as felt his hot breath whispering in her ear.

"They're wrong when people say you only fall in love once. You know why?"

Sakura shook her head unconsciously.

"Every time I hear your voice I fall in love all over again."

A playful smile escaped Sakura's lips. "I think someone wants another kiss."

Syaoran smirked and his lips moved away from her ear.

"Maybe." He turned his head back to the setting sun.

Sakura held his cheeks and made him turn to her and she leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you for a great night." Sakura whispered in his lips.

It was Syaoran's turn to shiver and blush.

"N-no problem."

"We better go. My dad will be home soon." Sakura said.

Syaoran sighed. "Ok." He took her hand in his and they walked hand in hand back to the car. They drove home without a word to each other. It was one of those weird speechless moments, where all you want to do is just sit there and smile no matter how stupid you look. They both felt exactly the same way. Silent gestures and feelings were exchanged for they could not fathom how memorable the night was. They arrived at Sakura house with the porch light still off.

_Good. Dad's not home yet._

"Thanks again, I had a great time." Sakura said.

Syaoran got out and opened the door for her.

"Like I said it was nothing. Only the best for _my_ girlfriend."

Sakura smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek when she got out of the car.

"Bye." She whispered.

"Bye." Syaoran replied.

They gave each other one last warm embrace and Sakura headed inside. She did not want to look back at Syaoran who was still standing there waiting for her to be safely inside. She did not want to ruin the moment. The door closed behind her and Syaoran smiled in great happiness.

_What a date._

Syaoran stepped inside his mustang and drove off. Meanwhile Sakura was upstairs undoing her hair and changing her clothes. Once she was in bed she could not wait to recall the whole date all over again in her dreams yet to come.


	13. The Promise

Sakura's heartbeat was faster than usual. She could not help it but worry and be scared of facing the whole school with going public with Syaoran. She sat parked her car and got off. She saw Syaoran waiting for her under a cherry blossom tree. She gave a faint smile to herself.

_At least we'll face it together._

"Hey." Syaoran gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey back."

"You ready?" Syaoran asked. He seemed not at all worried about this whole thing considering his rep was on the line.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

Syaoran gave her a smile and took her hand. They started to walk on the main pathway towards the main doors of the school. They were unnoticed yet but how could Syaoran be left unnoticed? Soon they got strange stairs at the passerby's. Sakura squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back. He could tell that she was scared.

_Don't worry I'll be here all the way…_

Syaoran silently thought as he looked down on her as they walked along the main pathway of the school. They reached the main stairs and both stopped. They looked at each other and nodded. Syaoran smiled at Sakura and she smiled nervously. She has never felt anything like this. The anxiety was killing her. They started to climbed up the steps getting more weird looks and hushed whispers. Sakura thought that was the worst of it. But she was dead wrong. Syaoran opened the door for both of them. They were overlooked at first but soon the whole hallway was in hushed whispers. Shocked looks and raised eyebrows befell on the faces of the bystanders. But the worst part was yet to come. They stopped at Syaoran's locker first since his was closest.

"See it wasn't SO bad." Syaoran said. Getting his books out.

"Easy for you to say. You're like the king of the school." Sakura sighed.

"Hey, I thought you didn't care what people said about you?" Syaoran asked as he closed his locker.

"Yeah, but this is different. I don't care what people think about_ me_ but I do care what people think about _us._"

Syaoran sighed. "Like I said, don't worry about it. I'm here. I wont leave you. And who cares about what they say? They're just jealous." Syaoran smiled.

Sakura couldn't help it but smile back. Syaoran always knew how to make her feel better. But that smile quickly dissipated when she saw Syaoran's friends coming.

"Do you care what _they _think?" Sakura said looking to their way.

Syaoran turned his head and faced Eriol and Takashi.

"What's this all about?" Eriol asked. His face looked absolutely confused.

"What do you think?" Syaoran replied.

"What I think is that you're being an idiot. And this girl has done something to turn you away from us." Takashi said coolly. Syaoran has never seen him like this. Was it sadness or anger he saw? He couldn't tell.

"_This girl_ is my girlfriend and her name is Sakura. She's my girlfriend whether you like it or not." Syaoran shot back.

"Are you out of your mind? Being seen with her is suicide. But you're actually going out with her, that's… just crazy!" Eriol exclaimed.

_Okay that hurt. I never knew how much they didn't like me…_

Sakura thought. She moved closer to Syaoran and he continued to speak.

"I love her. You don't understand how I feel. Plus I don't care what you think about being with her, or us. Get it?"

"Your through man." Takashi said simply.

"Fine with me." Syaoran looked straight into Takashi's eyes. He saw nothing but anger.

_If you were really my friend you'd understand._

"You're making a mistake Li." Takashi said.

Syaoran did not say anything back. He already said what needs to be said, that was that.

Takashi shook his head. "Let's go Eriol."

Eriol hesitated at first, but what choice did he have? He followed Takashi down the hall leaving Syaoran with a broken reputation and lost friends. He turned back to Sakura.

"Let's go."

Sakura looked into his eyes. She knew he was sad losing his one of his closest friends. Even though they did a lot of bad things they were still pretty close. Sakura held his hand in hers.

"Don't worry they'll come around." She smiled.

Syaoran smiled back.

_I hope so…_

Syaoran walked her to her first class.

"I'll see you at lunch then." She said.

"Yeah, see you then." Syaoran gave her a quick kiss and he walked off.

The students started to file out of class when the lunch bell rang. Sakura headed to her locker to put her stuff away. Syaoran was going to meet her there. She opened her locker and took her wallet out because she was going to eat lunch at the café. When she closed her locker she found Meilin beside her.

Startled she said. "H-hey Meilin…"

"So what Eriol and Takashi said was true then." She said in an unpleasant tone.

"What's true?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb Kinimoto, I'm no stupid." She snapped.

Sakura said nothing for she knew what she was talking about.

"Syaoran is mine, so stay away from him." Meilin warned.

"I'm sorry to say Meilin but he's with me." Sakura said as nicely as possible. Hey she didn't want to rub it in that Syaoran chose her over Meilin.

Meilin looked furious. "Why you slut!" She raised her hand ready to slap her. From behind Syaoran unexpectedly stopped her.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Syaoran said coldly.

Meilin turned around facing Syaoran's angered face. "How dare you be with this low life?"

He was furious now.

_She did not just call her that…_

"She's not a low life! And leave us alone, I don't care if you're a girl I will hurt you if you dare go near Sakura again." Syaoran barked.

Meilin has never seen him this angry. This frightened her; he was dead serious about protecting Sakura. She dared not to go any further. She'd have to hurt her a different way.

"Fine." She shook her hand off his and stomped off.

He turned to Sakura. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just a little shaken." She admitted.

Syaoran pulled her to warm embrace. "Don't worry she won't try and hurt you again."

Sakura hugged him back. Syaoran pulled away and said. "Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry from all those math problems."

"Yeah, me too." Sakura laughed.

They went inside the cafeteria, by now Sakura was used to the stares and whispers. At this point it didn't matter. They couldn't bring them down, no one can. Syaoran told Sakura to stay at the table as he gets their food. When he came back he saw her reading a book.

He set the fries down, one for and Sakura and said. "What's that book you're reading?"

Sakura looked at him. "It's not really a book, it was my mom's. She gave to me before she died."

"I'm sorry…" Syaoran said sympathetically.

"It's ok. This book contains her favorite quotes and some journal entries. Some her entries are a bit puzzling though." She said popping a fry into her mouth.

"Can I see?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure." Sakura handed him the book and he flipped through a couple of pages.

He read on out loud. "This thing and you shall never part, for the gift I give you, is all of my heart... Deep." Syaoran said.

"Yup. Read this one. That's my favorite." Sakura pointed at the bottom of the page.

Syaoran read that one out loud too. "The best thing about loving and being hurt is that you get to know what true love really is. For as gold is tested in fire, and so will love be perfected in pain."

"It speaks a lot of truth." She said.

"Hm…true." Syaoran agreed.

Syaoran flipped through more pages and he ran into one of her mother's journal entry. However he did not read out loud:

_March 15_

_I can't believe it! Fujitaka just asked me to be his girlfriend! Wolfgang prince didn't look too pleased. I tried to tell him that I loved someone else but he just wouldn't listen. Just last night I found him waiting outside of the porch while Fujitaka was meeting my parents. Talk about an unfortunate encounter. They nearly had a fistfight in the front lawn. Those two will never get along no matter how hard I try. Those two were the best of friends but now they were the best of enemies. And it's all because of me. I feel terrible. They never made up after that incident. I hope they do…soon._

"Who is wolf gang prince?" Syaoran asked puzzlingly.

"Yeah that's the confusing part. I don't know who he is and my dad never spoke of a guy like that." She replied.

_Sounds familiar…_

He thought. The bell rang once again and both headed for class. Before they knew it the whole day ended all together.

_Syaoran was right, this day wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be. If you take out the bad parts. _

Sakura thought on her way out of the front door. Syaoran was waiting for her on the front steps. He took her bags and they walked to his mustang.

"See the day wasn't all that bad." Syaoran said when he got in the car.

"Yeah, well at first only but overall it was a fine." She said.

He smiled at her and started the car. Before dropping her home he brought her to a small escarpment and parked the car. They both got out and Syaoran lead her to the edge of the cliff. Sakura was breathless as she saw Tomeda before her. She could overlook the whole city.

"Syaoran… Why did you bring me here?" She asked still aghast.

"A special present calls for a special place." He said taking out a small box.

Sakura smiled. "What is that?"

He opened the box and it revealed a silver necklace gleaming at the setting sun. He went behind her and put the necklace on her. From behind her held the small piece which held onto the small chains of the silver.

"This too has a special meaning. You see this ring, that's me. The other one is you. Together we make an eternal love that will never end. And the small diamond piece there represents my heart, and you hold it."

"Shaoron… you didn't have to…" Sakura was more than surprised she was a bit hesitant to accept sucha expensive present.

"Oh but I do. Just let me do this. I really want you to have it."

"I love it Shaoron." Sakura kissed him on the cheek and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned close to her face and whispered. "I wont ever stop loving you as long as there's night and day, I will be here."

"And I wont ever leave you even if the world has stopped spinning." She said softly.

So they stood there in each others arms hoping that the promises made that day would be kept for the rest of their lives.


	14. The Brother

The past few weeks were all a blur to Syaoran. Only knowing that he has never been happier in all of his life. He felt so alive and joyous everyday he spent with his one and only. Sakura Kinimoto. He felt like their relationship went to a whole new level the more they shared their pains and times of happiness. Syaoran has been totally honest not hiding anything; he wanted their relationship to be that way. He wanted to know her more, love her more with each day they spend together. The whole school eventually got used to the fact that they were together, excepting them to fall any second but not Syaoran and Sakura never wavered, not even a bit. It killed Meilin and the others who were strongly against their love. Plotting for their downfall with everyday of happiness they spend.

_I have to tell him, he's been so honest. I just can't take it that I'm not telling him the truth…_

Sakura thought to her self as she walked on the sidewalk in the park. She was not with Syaoran because he was away for the weekend with his mom. Thinking of a plan on telling him that her dad still did not know about their relationship. She had her mother's book with her, more and more interested about her mysterious diary entries. Especially wondering who 'wolf gang prince' was. She dared not ask her father for the reasons of upsetting or making him mad. How she missed Syaoran, she wanted to discuss this with him. Lost in her thoughts she wandered aimlessly along the park sidewalk, unaware of the shadow following her.

"BOO!" The shadow shouted as he came up behind Sakura.

"Wahhhh!" Sakura nearly jumped in the surprise. Turning around he saw the grinning Syaoran standing before her.

"Got you bad, didn't I?" Syaoran smirked.

Sakura could not hide her smile in seeing Syaoran. She hit him playfully on the chest.

"Hmph you're so mean. When did you get back?"

"Just an hour ago."

"How did you find me here." Sakura asked as they started to walk together on the sidewalk.

"I have my ways."

"Haha. Yeah right. You asked Tomo, right?"

"Yup." Syaoran put his arms around her and said. "You missed me?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I did too."

_This is my chance to tell him._

Sakura breathed in to ready herself. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Yeah what is it?" He asked.

"Well… please don't get mad… my dad…he doesn't know about us yet." Sakura closed her eyes and opened her right one peeking at his expression.

Syaoran had a disappointed look. "Oh, and here I thought your dad likes me now."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't want to spoil our dates."

Syaoran sighed. "Yeah I guess I kinda figured out that he didn't know. He still glares at me when I run into him occasionally."

"So you're not mad?"

"No not really. I'm happy you told me though." He tightened his arms around her.

"Think we'll ever get caught?" Sakura asked.

"We can't go on unnoticed forever. You might as well tell your dad now before its too late." He said.

"Yeah you're right. Don't worry Syao I will."

"Good." Was all he said.

"Well an upside is that your mom likes me." Sakura said.

"Yeah she loves you. Too much." He smiled.

Sakura giggled. "I like her too, a lot. She's like my second mother after my mom."

Syaoran looked at her sympathetically, knowing that her mom died when she was only little.

"Well you want to get something to bite?" Syaoran suggested.

"Sure, but you just got back; shouldn't you be resting?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, I don't feel tired. Besides not seeing you all weekend is bothered me." Syaoran grinned hugged her closer as they walked.

"Are you in this or not?" Meilin tapped the table impatiently waiting for a reply.

"I don't know Meilin… Syaoran made it clear he didn't want is to mess with his life anymore." Eriol looked uneasy. He was no all for destroying Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol saw them happy, and as his friend even though it seemed like the trio broke he was happy for him.

"Don't be stupid Eriol, Syaoran doesn't know what's good for him. We're his friends. WE KNOW, not that Kinimoto." Meilin has been trying to convince these two for hours.

"We should be happy for Syaoran, that's what I think." Eriol said scratching his head.

"Look at him! He turned his backs away from his real friends. Kinimoto mind wiped him. Turned him against you guys."

Eriol looked nervously at Takashi. She had a point.

Meilin shot a look at him too. "You haven't said anything yet Takashi"

"What I think is… we should… do nothing. I don't want Syaoran back in this group. It was his lost, not ours. If he wants to come back he'll have to beg. We don't need to sabotage their relationship."

Meilin was furious. They had to agree, they just had to.

Takashi began to walk away and Eriol right behind him.

"Cowards!" She shouted. Regaining her cool she said. "Minor set back. That's ok though I'll just try something more… precise."

"It's our senior year. What are you planning for to be your career?" Syaoran asked as he popped another chicken popcorn at his mouth. They where at Hi-5 having a small dinner. Probably the most popular teenage hangout in town. But it was 7 pm and no one was there because today was the big football game down at the school.

"Actually at first I wanted to be a nurse but I realized that I couldn't stand blood." Sakura paused as Syaoran light chuckled.

Sakura threw chicken popcorn at him. "Hey I was only nine then ok?"

"Whatever you say." Syaoran smirked.

"Anyways, I've given it a lot of thought and I decided that I want to be a singer."

He looked surprised. "I never thought YOU sang."

Sakura shot him a look. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey I wasn't being sarcastic, really." He made a peace sign.

She laughed. "I was only joking. Me too I guess I never saw myself as a good singer."

"Sing something for me."

Sakura shook her head slowly.

"Awww come on. Its just me."

"Yeah that's the thing. Its you; I consider you my greatest critic."

Sakura closed her eyes, she knew he as going to give her _that_ look.

"Please?" Syaoran put on his puppy-dog face.

_I won't look, I don't want to sing… I won't look._

Sakura slowly opened one eyes and bam she saw, the puppy-dog eyes and pouted mouth. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Ok fine."

Syaoran grinned from cheek to cheek.

_Gets her every time._

He silenced himself and readied his ears.

Sakura took a deep breath.

_Here goes…_

_"But even if I'd lost you, I would feel the same I will love you till they take my heart away Believe I'm here to stay I will love you till they take my heart away…"_

Syaoran merely stared at her when she finished.

Sakura made a face. "Is that bad?"

He violently shook his head. "Are you kidding me? That was GREAT! I knew you'd be good but not this GREAT."

"Awww you're just saying that. No really tell me what you think."

"I'm no just being polite. You know me I will never tell you a lie. I really thing you're a great singer." He said trying to assure her.

"Ok I believe you." Sakura smiled.

_Thanks Syao._

"Good. Sing another one for me."

"Uh-uh. It's getting late. My dad will be looking for me." Sakura said trying to find a loophole.

He looked at his watch. "Hm. you're right, I better get you home. You still owe me a whole song."

"No promises there Shaoron."

He held her hands and they walked to his car so he can bring her home. Sakura stepped inside and so did he. Syaoran started the car and headed for Sakura's house.

"Hey wait I minute. You didn't tell me what you wanted as a career." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, Haha yeah. I forgot."

"I bet you did. You didn't think you'd get away that easily with making me sing?"

He gave her a playful smile. "Nope."

"Well spill, tell me al ready."

"Before I wanted to be a math teacher considering I was really good a math but now I see myself as a business man."

"WOW. Syaoran Li the business man, your big time now huh?"

"I'm thinking about it." Syaoran smiled at her. "Yeah if you think about it, it's a really weird job for me."

"No, I think you'll be really good at it." Sakura said sincerely.

"Yeah…" He wanted to believe that. Reaching his dream would mean a lot to him.

She could see hesitance in his eyes.

_He doesn't think he can do it…_

"Syao you can do it. I believe in you…" Sakura looked at him with concern.

"I know you do, you've always have."

_Don't worry Sakura, I will. For you._

Syaoran stopped a few blocks away from her house. He just looked her, admiring her beauty, admiring her personality and still not believing that he was here with her.

"Whaaat?" Sakura asked.

_It always makes me feel tingly when he looks at me like that._

"Nothing. I'm just realizing how lucky I am, that I have you."

Sakura smiled at him. "It's not luck, its fate."

He smiled back.

_Yeah, talk about divine intervention._

"Are just going to stare at each other the whole night?" She asked.

"I hope so."

"I'd love to but I cant. Dad's waiting remember?"

"He can wait…"

"Shaoron, I have to go." Sakura unlocked that door and opened it but before she got out Syaoran pulled her hand and he made her turn back to him and gave her a kiss.

"_I love you._" Syaoran whispered in her lips.

Sakura blushed.

"I love you too…" She whispered back and left, with Syaoran letting her hand go.

Sakura felt her insides flutter, kissing Syaoran never got old. She unlocked the door to her house and opened the door. She saw her dad's back while he sat on one of their leather chairs and heard him talking to somebody.

"Dad?" Sakura said as she entered the living room.

She had a surprised look on her face in seeing who was sitting across from her father.

"Touya!" Sakura screeched.

A guy with dark brown hair turned to her. "Hey squirt."

Sakura ran to hug him and he opened his arms.

"I missed you so much. When did you get back?" Sakura said as she broke the hug.

"I few hours ago." He replied.

"We were expecting you home a long time ago Sakura." Her father chimed in.

Sakura turned to face her dad. "Sorry dad, I was… at my friends house working on a project."

_Great I lied…_

"Is it a boy?" Touya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ahh Touya you never changed."

"Is it?" He asked again.

Sakura grunted annoyingly. "No Touya."

"Good to hear." He smiled at her little sister and sat back down. How he had missed her and still very protective of her.

"I'll let it go this time since it's a special occasion. But don't let it happen again."

Sakura nodded. "I wont dad."

"Good, dinner is waiting. Let's eat."

"So your brother is back?" Syaoran asked again in disbelief. Not that he can't totally believe it but talk about perfect timing.

"Yeah, he's picking me up after school so we can catch up. We're going for coffee over at Starbucks. Sorry we had to ruin our plans for today."

"Nah it's cool. He's your brother anyway." He had to admit he was just a little disappointed that their plans were canceled.

"Thanks Syaoran for understanding."

"No prob, since my punishments are finally done I can catch up on some homework."

"Hey I though they were not punishments anymore?" Sakura asked.

"I still consider cleaning washrooms a punishment." He replied.

Sakura laughed.

"Sakura?" A voice said behind her.

Syaoran and Sakura both turned their attention to the person who spoke.

"To-Toya… hi!" Sakura said in complete surprise.

_What is he doing here so early?_

She was in panic, she didn't want to lie again but what choice did she have?

"Why is HE with you?" Toya spoke, he was very well aware of whom this boy was. They had a bad history back then. They always got in each other's nerves ever since Syaoran started making fun of Sakura back in grade 4. They nearly got suspended for fighting once.

_How can I forget? Toya and me were mortal enemies. I use to make fun of Sakura in grade 4. I totally forgot…_

Syaoran though, a rush of memories came back to him. It was such a long time ago that it hid from his mind.

"Uhmm you mean Syaoran? He's uhh….my _friend._" Sakura stammered.

_Actually more than just friends if you want details. _

Syaoran smirked in his mind.

"Since when were you two friends?" Toya continued to question Sakura.

"Since you left, you were off my back so I finally got the chance to say sorry to Sakura. So we became friends." Syaoran spoke up.

Toya shot him a death glare, evenly as despising as Syaoran's. "Stay out of this brat."

Syaoran shot him a death glare back.

_She's my girlfriend so I think I should get involved._

"I'm her _friend_ I can't stay out of this, you're giving her a hard time. So what if we're friends? Past is past Toya let it go." He shot back.

Toya was furious. He could not believe this kid. "Why you son of a-…"

"TOYA! Please let's go." Sakura looked pleadingly at Syaoran to stop fighting with her brother. Syaoran gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine… see you tomorrow Sakura." As much as he hated to leave her there he had to. Sakura made it clear with that look that she'd handle it herself.

"Why are you defending him? He's your worst enemy." Toya said as they stepped into his Toyota Echo.

"He wasn't my enemy; he never was…" She said.

"But he always made fun of you and he gave you a hard time during your freshmen years in high school."

"People change Toya. I wish you'd change the way you see him."

Toya started the car and pressed down the gas pedal. "How do you know he's up to something? Maybe he's just befriending you so he can do something bad when he has your trust."

"Toya that's outrageous. Shao- I mean Syaoran will never do that."

_Mental note. Try not to use his nickname…_

Sakura though nervously hoping that Toya didn't realize her mistake.

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do. I trust him" She said simply.

"Since when did you two get so close?" Toya narrowed his eyes.

"Can we please just drop the Syaoran subject?" Sakura said beginning to get annoyed of his intrusive questions. It's not that she did not want him to know, not now anyway.

Toya stopped to park the car in the parking lot beside Starbucks.

"Fine. I'll "drop" it." Toya sighed and got out of the car.

They went inside and sat down on a leather armchairs getting nice and comfy while their orders were being taken. They did have not yet released a single word after they got out of the car.

Sakura felt uneasy with the awkward silence. "Soo… how's New York?"

"Fine. Lots of work to be done. Studying and all that stuff." He replied.

"How's Yukito?" Sakura asked. She had forgotten that Toya and Yukito his best friend whom she had a crush on before until he left went to the same university as her brother.

"He's good, always with that big appetite of his. Oh and he says he misses you and is hoping to see you soon." Toya looked at her sister for a reaction. Normally Sakura would blush and start stammering but it was not the case anymore.

"I'm hoping to see him soon too." She replied smiling. Her brother eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes I'm sure you do."

The waiter came back with a tray holding their mocha's. He set it down, one for Toya and one for Sakura. She took a sip of her mocha and he did too, still eyeing her. Observing her movement seems like.

"You love him don't you?" Toya said out of the blue

Sakura nearly choked on her drink. "Love who?"

"That Syaoran brat. Don't lie to me Sakura, tell me the truth."

This time Sakura did blush.

_How did he know! No I'm no going to be cracked that easily. _

"Wha-what are you t-talking about?" She stammered. She mentally slapped herself.

_Oh snap! I stammered!_

"See? You did all the signs. I told you Yuki missed you and you didn't even flinch and now I'm asked you if you love that brat and your stammering and blushing.

"I'm not blushing…" Sakura tried to hide her the pinkness of her cheeks.

"Sakura!" It was not use Toya had cracked her good.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah. I love him, a lot Toya…"

He too sighed. "I knew this would happen."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "What are you talking about?"

"I knew that you two would be together one day… that's why I kept fighting him off so he wont talk to you. I shouldn't have left. Man I was so stupid." Toya said.

"How would you know?"

"Call it brother's intuition."

" Well sorry, sorry that I didn't tell you. It's just that I knew you hated Syaoran."

"That's partly true." Toya joked.

Sakura gave a slight smile. "So you're not mad?"

"Just a little, that my prediction was right. But overall I'm happy for you. Even if you're with the brat."

Sakura stood and hugged her brother from across the small table.

"Aww Toya you're the best brother ever!"

Toya couldn't help it but smile. "I am aren't I?"

Sakura broke the embrace. "So you're not going to tell dad?"

"Ahh, I knew it. Dad didn't know."

"Please?"

"Fine. But I still want you to tell him, yourself."

"Ok." Sakura was so happy. At least someone is on their side.

"But that doesn't mean that I wont give what'shisname a hard time."

She beamed at him. "I wouldn't have any other way."


End file.
